Orphan Train
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This,is an ACT to "Kitty and The Governor" and what came of the future ... Happy New Year everyone ,And a Special Thank You to all the Readers, and Friends ...I appreciate all the support and kind Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Orphan Trains**

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

Note: In the mid 1850's Rev. Charles Loring Brace of The Children's Aid Society and Sister Irene, a sister of the Sisters of St. Vincent DePaul's of the Foundling Hospital of New York, teamed together to try and solve the problem of homeless, abused and orphaned children in the mid 19th century. The numbers were staggering. In the 30,000 range. Their answer was the Orphan Trains!

PT.1

**1910  
Red Hill, Kansas**

The Kansas winters were still as cold and blistery as ever before. There were only a few days or so before Thanksgiving and a lot to do. Snow was falling already and had been accumulating. The windows were building up with frost but that wouldn't stop the big celebration that was planned this year.

All the women folk had agreed to get together and start the baking and planning the meal and the men folk had their job of going out and finding the best and biggest Christmas tree they could find. This would go up Thanksgiving night, as the tradition always went. After the feast, the decorating would begin.

Melinda stood by the stove watching as the children, thinking no one was watching them, were trying to sample the goodies. While noticing them, she laughed to herself, remembering doing just the same thing herself as a child some years ago.

"Grandma, can we go make a snowman? We'll wear our gloves and boots and we won't throw the snowballs at any windows. Can we, huh? Can we?"

Smiling back at them, "Oh, ok, boys. But bundle up. It's cold out there."

They began screaming for joy and running to dress for the snow. Brushing past their Aunt Caroline in the hall.

"Hey! Slow it down some." Shaking her head as she entered the kitchen. "Momma, how much sugar have those two had today?"

"Oh, now, Caroline. You, your brother and your sister acted just like that at their age. Speaking of your sister, where is Kate?"

"Oh, ummmm, that's what I came down stairs for. We were up in the attic. Remember you told us you had some bulk fabric we could use to make dresses? Well, we were trying to find it and well, there's some trunks up there, but they're locked. Kate wanted to know if you had a key."

"Honey, I'm not sure I know what trunks you're talking about. And you say they're locked?" Now looking puzzled at Caroline. Melinda washed off her hands and looked at Caroline. "Honey, just where in the attic are these trunks?"

"Oh, Kate found them back in the alcove. You know, that part that's real small that you and Dad always told us to stay out of when we would go up there and play when we were little. There's like four big ones. Kate thought maybe they were yours or maybe Gamma's from years ago."

"Honey, you might just be right. Let's go have a look."

Melinda and Caroline joined Kate in the attic. As they entered, "Kate, Honey?"

"Over here." Kate called out. "Momma? Wow, did you know these were back in here? Look at these trunks. They are really old."

Now looking at the four trunks, covered in dust, Melinda smiled. "Oh my, Girls. I forgot all about these." Taking her handkerchief and wiping the front of the trunk where there was a brass plate with initials engraved in fancy script. **KRD**

As Kate and Caroline looked at the initials, "Momma?"

"Girls, these trunks are Gamma's. I guess we put them here a long time ago."

"Wow! Can we open them?" Caroline asked.

"Now, Girls, wait just one minute. What is in these trunks belongs to Gamma."

"Yeah, you're right." Kate stood brushing herself off. "Well, Caroline, are you coming?"

Looking at her sister, "Where?"

"To ask, Silly! Are you coming?"

Caroline jumped up quickly. "Yes, of course."

And they both climbed down the ladder to the hall and rushed down to the closed door at the end of that hall and quietly knocked, waiting for a response.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Orphan Train

Bright red and orange flames were crackling in the hearth of the fireplace in the elegantly decorated room. Soft floral, wallpapered walls satin and velvet brocade drapes hung over Irish lace curtains. A huge brass bed set high off the floor, thick with comforter and pillows, all in soft jewel tone colors.

She was sitting in front of the fire to keep warm, in a high back Queen Anne wing chair with a silk floral shawl wrapped around her shoulders, the very one given to her many years ago by a very special Cowboy. She was sitting, reading from one of her favorite books of poems.

Hearing the shuffle in the hall then the light knock, "Its open, Girls. Come in."

As they slowly opened the door, "Gamma, it's Kate and me Caroline."

"Yes, Dears. Come in. Sit over here by me." She patted the spot beside her on a bench, just in front of the fire, covered in tapestry. "You two look so pretty today." Now reaching out to hold their hands.

"Gamma, we wanted to ask you..."

Now raising a brow, "Yes, Kate?"

"Gamma, we found some trunks up in the attic and well, they're locked. And oh, Momma says they're your trunks. They have your initials on them."

Furrowing her brow. "Oh, and I suppose you want to open them."

Quickly, Caroline said, "Oh, only if you say it's ok. But if you have something in there, you don't want us to…"

Now shaking her head and waving her hand. "No, no, Child. Go over to my dressing table. There's a tiny silver box with a K on it. Bring it to me."

Caroline quickly retrieved the box and handed it to Kitty. As she opened it, a soft song began to play. She stopped and listened, smiling, thinking about the first time Matt brought it for her.

The two girls just watched her expression. "Gamma? Are you alright?"

"Ummmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about when your grandpa gave me this."

"Tell us."

"Oh, it was my birthday. Another one he had to go away for and he knew I wasn't happy about it at all. There was a young girl missing, taken by Indians."

"Oh my?" Kate inhaled. "But she was alright?"

"Yes, she was. Anyway, he brought me this music box and we celebrated my birthday when he got back." Kitty smiled, remembering the night they spent together. Reaching inside the box, she pulled out four keys. These keys will open those trunks. If you would, have the men folk bring them down. Bring them in here to me."

"Sure, Gamma."

The men were high up on the mountain, hunting for the perfect Christmas tree. After spending most of the day, they finally agreed upon one and cut it down, dragging it to their wagon and began the journey home. John and Mark and Dan, Kate's husband, and Matt and Festus, who still was considered part of the family.

This was the yearly tradition. Dan and Kate's boys, Matthew and Samuel, were still too young to traipse through the cold weather. Maybe in a few more years but for now, they were satisfied with making the family snowman.

As they returned, Matthew and Samuel excitedly greeted them. "THE TREE! THE TREE! YEAAAAAA! We have a tree!"

"Yes, boys. We have a tree." Matt answered. "But we need to keep it out side till later. But Grandpa needs to get inside, before he looks like your friend there." Pointing at the snowman.

The men entered the house and shed themselves of the cold wet clothes.

Melinda was shaking her head. "Oh, Pa, look at you. You're gonna catch your death. Come on, let me take these and I have hot coffee in the kitchen. Momma should be down shortly. She was talking with the girls."

"Grandpa, you're back!" Caroline said as she rushed down the stairs. Uncle John, Uncle Mark, when you warm up a bit, I need you to do me and Kate a favor, please. You too, Dan, if you will."

"What do you girls need?" John asked.

"Gamma's old trunks out of the attic. She wants them down in her room."

Matt turned to Caroline. "Honey, she does?"

"Uh huh. She's gonna let me and Kate go through them. But I think she may want to look in them too or at least first."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

After warming themselves by the fire, Matt decided he would go and see what was up with Kitty and the girls but just as he hit the bottom step, "Looking for me, Cowboy?"

As he looked up, "Yes, Ma'am. Caroline tells us, you want to bring those trunks down from the attic."

"That's right. Apparently, the girls were in the attic and spotted my old trunks and asked if they could open them and go through them. Why not? Truth be told, I haven't opened them in years." As she continued down the stairs, and came face to face with Matt, she cupped his face in her hands. "My, my, Cowboy. You're so cold. Let's get you back over by the fire."

As they got comfortable, "Now, how'd we do finding a tree?"

Quickly Mark answered. "Oh, Momma, we found a huge one. We left it outside till after we have Thanksgiving supper."

Melinda entered carrying a tray of hot coffee. "Momma, you're down. I'll grab another cup. Well, I don't know about you men, but we still have a lot of things to do before supper."

Within a few short hours, the house would be full to the brim. That was just how Kitty loved the holidays to be. She enjoyed being surrounded by family.

Besides herself and Matt, there was John and his wife Rebecca. Rebecca was resting. She was just weeks away from delivering their first child.

Mark, who was not yet married. He took his career as a doctor so seriously, wanting to make his Pop-Pop proud, even though it had been several years since he'd passed. But he believed as Kitty always told him. "Pop-Pop's here with us every day of our lives, watching over us all."

Then there was Melinda. She had come back home to be with her parents, after the death of her husband, not wanting to stay in Colorado alone with two girls to raise. She had a difficult time learning to adjust without the father of her children and love of her life, Charles Montgomery. Charles was also a doctor who succumbed to a virus that he had been treating several families for. She and the girls, Kate and Caroline, thought it would be better to be close to family.

Then there was also Matthew and Samuel, the two youngest members of this family. Kate, and husband Daniel Ryan, lived just down the mountain.

Then of course there would be Festus, who made a point of always being around for Matt.

Caroline also invited her new beau, who happened to be the new Sheriff in Great Bend, Kansas. She knew this would be disturbing to Matt. He wasn't very accepting of her getting involved with a lawman. He knew all too well what kind of life it would be for Caroline. But Caroline was stubborn, much like her gamma.

This would prove to be an interesting supper.

After feeding everyone lunch, all were relaxed and warm, although it was snowing harder and harder. Caroline looked to her uncle John. "Uncle John, will you bring down the trunks?"

Kitty, shaking her head, said, "Caroline sweetheart. They're not going anywhere. Patience."

But John just laughed. "Ok, little one." That was something he had always called her because she was so petite. "Show me where they are."

She quickly jumped to her feet. "Come on, I'll show you." Grabbing him by the hand and leading him up the stairs. Mark, without a word, stood and followed.

" Matt? What is it?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking you what is wrong. I know something is bothering you and don't even try telling me it's nothing. I've known that look for all too many a year."

"Ahh, Kit, it's this young Sheriff that Caroline seems smitten with."

Not saying a word she looked at him with a soft look. "Now, Cowboy, I understand you're worried but things are much different now. It's not like when we were going through this."

"Kit, Honey, I know that but all I can think about is what a strain my wearing a badge put on us."

"Uh huh, and we're still here, together, stronger than ever."

As Caroline, John and Mark made their way back to the living room, "Oh, Grandpa." Now she was kneeling in front of him, pleading for him not to be upset with her for wanting to be with Tim O'Hara. "Grandpa, Tim's a good man and he treats me like a lady. What is it that you don't like about him?" She pleaded.

"Ah, Caroline. I like the boy just fine. It's... well, it's…"

Suddenly, Kitty smiled and chimed in. "Look, sweetheart, Tim is a very fine young man. Your grandpa is just concerned about him being a Sheriff. It's only because of his career in law."

"But Gamma, you stood by Grandpa."

"Yes, Honey, I did. But there were some rough times because of Grandpa being a U.S. Marshal."

"I know he could get hurt but I can handle it."

Melinda came in, listening to Caroline's pleas. "Look, honey, no one is saying that Tim isn't a good man. But Gamma and Grandpa have lived that life and I know a little about what that was like."

"You all act like I don't understand his job is dangerous but I do. And it doesn't matter. We love one another, just as I'm sure Gamma loved Grandpa. I wish you would all just understand how I feel."

Kitty reached down and cupped her chin. "Oh, sweetheart, I do understand. More then you know."

Kate and Dan had now put the boys to bed. "Ok, let's go up and have a look at those trunks. We can talk about this more later."

Caroline, Kate and Kitty made their way up the stairs.

Melinda, looked to Matt. "Pa, Ma does have a point you know. Things have changed a lot since you were still Marshal."

"Yeah, Honey, you're right. But I still worry as long as there are criminals out there that will do anything when they feel cornered."

As Kitty, Kate and Caroline entered the bedroom, Caroline became even more excited, looking at the now old trunks, wondering what Kitty had in them.

"Gamma?" She began. "Do you remember what is in here?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, for the most part I do." Now sitting before these old trunks, sliding her hand over the brass bands, and then to the initials KRD she was about to look back into her life as it was, thirty three years ago. Back when life was so very different.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Orphan Train

The oak was old but still strong, with thick brass bands. It was a bit dusty now, but as she brushed her delicate fingers across the plate that had inscribed initials "KRD", the memories were like a whirlwind in her mind. She meant what she said, that for the most part she knew what was in these trunks. But it had been years since she packed and closed them along with that part of her life. Not for bad reasons but to start a new life with the man she had loved for many, many years and what now has become her family.

"Gamma, are you alright? Gamma?" Caroline reached over, touching Kitty's arm.

Snapping back to the room, she now sat with her daughter Melinda and two granddaughters, Kate and Caroline. Inhaling deeply, then exhaling. "Yes, yes, Dear Girl. I'm fine. This trunk just took me back many years. Thirty, maybe thirty three years."

Now wide eyed, Caroline sat attentive. "Wow! You mean you haven't opened them since?"

Holding back a chuckle, "Yes, Child, since I was young, or shall I say, younger."

Gently opening the lid to the first trunk, there were folded dresses, many that she always kept as favorites. One black off the shoulder, she remembered wearing to several functions. As she pulled it out, Caroline and Kate grew curious.

"Gamma? That is beautiful."

Then following that was a deep ruby red dress. This dress was a Christmas dress.

"Did you go to a lot of parties and wear this?" Caroline was now holding it up to herself and swinging around.

"Well, actually, Dear, every year I would throw a party for all the children of Dodge and surrounding areas."

Dress after dress, Kitty explained what and where that dress was special from, including the beautiful gown she had worn to Governor St. John's inauguration ball.

Then both Kate and Caroline, in tandem said, "You went to the Governor's Ball?"

"Well, yes. Your grandpa and I were invited by the First Lady, Susan St. John, after…" Kitty stopped, undecided if she wanted to tell that story.

"After what, Gamma?"

"Well, let's just say she was grateful to me for helping her out of a bad situation."

"Girls, Gamma saved her and her daughter's life." Melinda added.

"Oh, Melinda." Kitty spurted out. "We don't need to go into that."

"Ma, was this before you were born?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Dear, it was."

Smiling at the girls who were still very attentive. "Oh, it wasn't until after our long ride home that I convinced your grandpa he should retire from being U.S. Marshal."

But you said you met Grandpa when you were just nineteen." Kate added.

"That's right. Your grandpa was Marshal of Dodge for twenty plus years, before we were married."

"Wow!" Caroline said, exhaling with surprise. "Gamma, you mean you waited for him to propose that long?"

Now bursting out in laughter, Kitty cupped her face in her hands. "Yes, sweetheart, I did. It wasn't always the easiest thing to do but when you love a man as much as I love your grandpa… Yes."

Gently Caroline reached in the trunk, pulling out a satin and lace white dress. "OHHHHHH! Gam! This is beautiful. Your wedding dress?"

Nodding. "Yes, Dear. A very good, dear friend of mine, made that for me when…" Now smiling.

Just then Matt entered the doorway, saying, "When your Gamma took me to church with a shot gun."

Kitty was trying not to laugh. "Now, Cowboy. You stop. You'll have them believing you."

Caroline quickly looked at Matt. "Grandpa, why'd you wait so long? You loved Gam, didn't you?"

"Yes, Honey, yes I did, more then you know. But being a Marshal was a dangerous job and well, I didn't think it was very fair of me to put your Gamma in such danger."

"But she was your woman, right?"

Nodding his head, "Yes, yes she was. But…" Now, he was looking to Kitty for help.

"Caroline, sweetheart, we had to be very discrete because there were many outlaws that your grandpa put in prison that would use me to get to him if we weren't careful."

And without thinking, Kate blurted out. "But they did anyway. So you weren't any safer." Then caught herself.

"Kate, honey, where did you hear?" Now looking at her surprised.

"Oh, just around, stories I've heard."

Kitty looked up at Matt then back at Kate. "Well, Sweetheart," patting the seat beside her, "yes, you're right. Several times, there were a few outlaws that came to town and tried using me to get to Grandpa to trade for what they wanted."

"Did they hurt you very much?" Kate asked hesitantly.

Inhaling, "Some, but that's not important now. What is important is, I'm fine and so is Grandpa and we're here with all of you. Let's see what else is in these trunks,"

As they opened the next trunk, Kate reached for a stack of papers.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Orphan Train

Thumbing through the pages of papers like a fan, Kate looking puzzled as she stopped to look. "Gamma, did you know you had all these in here?" Still fanning the papers, and without warning, Kate dropped several of them. "Oops, sorry." As she picked them up sheet by sheet, the heading of one caught her attention. Furrowing her brow, as she began to read the heading:

_United States District Court, Kansas Orphans Court Hearing Division _

_On this day, 20 March 1881, it is declared that the children known as Melinda, John and Mark Endicott will now be known as "Dillon" and the legal children of Matthew and Kathleen Russell Dillon. _

Kate now completely stunned and stopped reading as she froze in place. Then she slightly murmured, "Momma?"

"Yes, Dear, what is it?" Melinda was distracted by Caroline gushing over Kitty's wedding dress.

As Kitty slowly turned, from the corner of her eye, she now could see what Kate was holding. "Oh, Sweetheart, let me take those." She said, reaching for the papers.

But Kate still had a tight grip. Melinda turned to see what Kitty was asking for, then Kitty's eyes met Melinda's and both inhaled deeply.

Finally Caroline realized something was happening or about to. "What did you find, Kate? Let's see."

Kitty quickly repositioned herself. "Honey, please. Come up here and sit by me." Then looking to both Matt and Melinda. "Sweetheart, I know this looks confusing to you but…"

"Confusing? No, not confusing, Gamma. Momma? Grandpa? These papers, are they true?"

Now reaching for her hands and pulling her close, "Well, yes, sweetheart. Yes, what you read here is true."

"Why? Why did you…" Now shaking her head. "You never said anything."

"Kate." Now Melinda was setting close to her other side. "Honey, it was so long ago."

"But…"

"Ok, I'll tell you." But Melinda wasn't sure where to start.

"Kate, Caroline, I was born in New York City as was Uncle John and Uncle Mark. Our momma died of a severe Illness when we were quiet young and our father, try as he did, just couldn't handle raising three young children on his own. Things were tough. He was always trying to find work but it just became harder and harder. Me, being fourteen and a girl, I had to take on a lot of responsibilities. After a while our father was gone more and more. I did what I could to feed us and then one day there was this Reverend, Reverend Charles Loring Brace from the Children's Aid Society, that took us to his shelter for orphaned children. See, at that time, many children were orphaned in the streets, numbered in the thousands. Then the people in charge told us they would find us good homes with families who would care for us and love us."

As Melinda talked, Kate and Caroline hung on every word.

Just then Matt figured he'd relieve Melinda a bit. "Girls, what happened then was, my being Marshal in Dodge City, Reverend English, the pastor of our church, came to my office one day and asked if I could help out and gather as many families together in church as possible. He knew I would know just the right families to contact. When I asked him what was this for; he went on to tell me. He had also asked for your Gamma's help. You know how much she helps out. Anyway, I did just that. Many people from all over the county came to the church and it was there that the Reverend explained to us all about the orphan train and that they were bringing these children out west to find them good happy homes with loving families. And that night your Gamma met your Uncle John and Uncle Mark. They were clinging to one another."

Melinda nodded her head. "That is right, girls. See, Uncle Mark was still little and didn't really understand much. He sort of retreated away from people. He even stopped talking."

"Momma, did all the children find homes and families?" Caroline asked.

"As best I remember, Dear. I just wanted to make sure my brothers got a good home. After all, I was fourteen. I was practically grown."

"You mean no one wanted to take you?"

Quickly, Kitty answered. "No, when I saw your momma standing there, very quietly and Mark was clinging to her skirt, I could see in her eyes she was being very brave for her brothers."

As Kitty and Matt began to tell the story, Kitty's mind drifted back to that very night.

March, 20 1881

Dodge City Church

Families from all over gathered in the church at the request of Reverend English via Matt. About a dozen children were brought in that night on the Orphan Train. They ranged from four to fourteen years of age, Melinda being the oldest at fourteen. John was twelve and Mark was eight. Between

Reverend English, Reverend Brace and Matt, they explained what the situation was with each child and hoped that these families would open their homes to one or more.

At first it went fairly well and easy. But then when it came down to John and Mark, Mark refused to let go of Melinda's arm. And when several of the folks tried talking to him he wouldn't respond. Then one family wanted to just take John but Melinda put up a fuss that she wanted the boys to be able to stay together. No one would agree. Kitty sat quietly watching, then nudged Matt. "Cowboy, you know we could…" When he turned to face her, just looking into those deep azure blue eyes she didn't even have to finish asking.

"Yeah, I guess we could at that. It'd be good having boys around." Matt went to talk to the boys and Reverend Brace while Kitty's eyes were fixed on the little girl who thought she was so grown up.

But when Kitty looked at her, she saw herself twenty some years ago. Lost, scared and fighting so hard to make it and keep things all together.

Kitty slowly approached her. In a soft tone, "Hello there. I'm Kitty Dillon. Your name's Melinda, right?"

Looking up at Kitty, she gave a slight nod.

"Well, I know this must be terribly awful for you and…"

"NO! No. I just wanted to be here to see that John and Mark found a good home. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm fourteen, ya know?"

Kitty was trying not to smile. "OHHHHHH, you are, huh? Well, I guess then, you have a place to stay? A job? All the things you need?"

Melinda dropped her head, saying, "Yes." But shaking her head no. "Well, I will just as soon as I have a chance to look around."

"Oh, I see. And what kind of job are you looking to find?"

"Well, I sew real good and I can cook and well if that don't work out, maybe… Oh, I don't know just yet." She said frustrated.

"Well," Kitty said. "How about until things work out, you come home with me and my husband and John and Mark? We have plenty of room and I think you'll like it there. And that way you'll know that the boys are alright. Come on, honey." Reaching out and brushing hair from her face, "What do ya say? Give us a chance?"

Melinda was not saying anything at first.

"Well you think about it for a minute. I'm going to talk to Reverend English. I'll check back with you."

As Kitty turned to walk away, "OK! But just so's I can watch out for the boys."

Kitty smiled at her, again brushing the hair from her face. "It's a deal. How about we go see where the boys are now? Come on." Kitty gently wrapped her arm around Melinda's shoulder, lightly hugging her.

As they came up on Matt, John and Mark, "Matt, this is Melinda. She's coming home with us too."

And again Melinda emphasized, "Just to keep an eye on the boys."

Matt made a smirk at Kitty, then looked back at Melinda. "Sounds like a deal to me. What do ya say we all go get something to eat?"

Mark just nodded still holding on to John. All five walked out of church and headed for Delmonico's.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Orphan Train

As they all sat eating a big supper at Delmonico's, John began asking Matt about his job and what it was like chasing after criminals. "Marshal, you're a lot different than the policemen in New York. They don't walk around with a gun like you do. They're different and they don't dress like you."

"Well, Son, out here in the west on the prairie things are a bit different then city life. Sometimes life is a bit harder. But the way I see it is, when we were put on this earth, we made a hole and it is our duty to fill that hole with something of a productive nature. And for the most part people are of good clean nature and we do the best we can."

"I don't see many motor vehicles out this way." John said puzzled.

Smiling, Matt shook his head. "No, son. But you will see horses."

"Horses? Really?" John repeated. "But I never…." Then he stopped and stared at Matt.

"Well, John, we'll have to remedy that. We'll teach you to ride."

"You will?" He asked. "Oh boy, I'd really like that."

Meanwhile Melinda sat saying not a word but watched closely at whatever was going on. And Mark snuggled up close to Melinda, picking at his plate, still refusing to talk.

After they all finished, Kitty could see that they were all tired. "Cowboy, what do you say we all head home?"

Melinda quickly looked from Matt to Kitty. "Where's home?"

"Oh, we have a place just outside of town. It's not far. Come on, let's go. You all look like you could use a good night's sleep."

Riding out to a small house Matt and Kitty had found when they first married, just about a year before, Melinda looked at Kitty and in an inquisitive tone asked, "How long will we be staying with you?"

Sliding a gentle hand along her cheek. "A long time, I hope. Melinda, Matt and I want you three to stay with us permanently."

"But, why?" She asked. "Don't you already have children of your own?"

"Well, no, sweetheart. We don't have children, but we'd like it very much, if you and your brothers would be our family, our children. But we don't have to decide all that tonight. What do you say we sleep on it?"

When they arrived at the house, Kitty went and was making up beds for the children to sleep in. The house had several rooms. She figured she could put the boys together and give Melinda a room to herself.

As she was fixing things, Melinda entered the room. "I'll only need to stay a short while, ya know? Just till I know John and Mark are ok."

Kitty could hear the determination in her voice. "Well, okay. But for now, I figure since you are a young woman, you could have this room to yourself. Everything you should need is here. If not, you can let me know."

Melinda started looking around the room at all the fancy silks and lace. This was something she had never seen or thought she'd have.

Kitty let her have a few minutes alone, then returned with a soft night dress. "I think this should fit you, so you can change out of those things."

Melinda was still wanting to keep up a hard front. Looking down at her clothes, then at the soft pretty gown Kitty handed her, she said, "Yes, I guess it will be ok."

But as Kitty started to walk away, she could see the expression on her face. "Melinda?"

"Huh?"

"If you'd like, just thru there is a water room. Maybe you'd like to soak in a bubble bath."

When she turned to look at Kitty, she caught her reflection in the long mirror. Dropping her eyes, she mumbled. "Ok, Ma'am."

"Melinda, its Kitty, not Ma'am. I'll check with you in a while."

Melinda couldn't figure why these people would want to let them come into their home. What could they want? Was it going to be like when she was in the streets in New York, having to sell herself to survive? She went ahead and soaked in the tub and changed into the gown and no sooner hit the bed then she was out like a light.

Early the next morning, John was up at the crack of dawn and out at the barn, amazed at the horses. These were beautiful animals and he wanted to know everything about them and he was going to learn to ride.

Matt and Kitty rose early and noticed John wasn't in his bed. Matt figured right off where he'd probably find him.

"Matt? Where do you think he could have gone?"

"Kit, I'll bet he's in the barn. He was very interested in the horses." Matt carried his coffee and went out and just stood and watched as John talked and run his hands down the horse's mane.

"Good morning, Son. Thought I'd find you out here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything bad."

Throwing up a hand, "No, no, you didn't do anything bad. But you do need to be careful and if you're going to be around horses you need to learn about them. That also means the care of them."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"First, my name is Matt and what I mean is, the feeding, walking, brushing and after riding, cool down they need."

"Oh, yes. I want to know all of it. Will you teach me?"

"Why, yes, Son. I will."

In the house, Kitty was making breakfast, when she felt two little eyes on her. Moving slowly, she turned and placed a plate of sweet rolls on the table with a tall glass of milk, then said, "I'm going to leave these, right here, just in case somebody might want one while I finish making breakfast."

When she turned her back to him, Mark inched his way to the table and started nibbling at a sweet roll then reached for the glass of milk. Peaking over her shoulder, Kitty just smiled then softly said, "They're good, huh?"

Mark just peered up at her and nodded.

Suddenly she felt the presence of another. Quickly, Melinda entered the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to over sleep. I'll get to getting the boys breakfast."

"Melinda, Honey, relax. I'm glad to see you had a good night's sleep and breakfast is almost finished."

"But I… I…"

"Melinda, sit , relax, sweetheart. You are a part of this family. Now, I'm going to call Matt and John in and we'll all eat."

Melinda couldn't figure out why Kitty wasn't putting her to work. This was what she had expected. She had been told by several people, in gossip, that if anyone took them in, it would be to have them work. And Melinda was sure this is what was going to happen.

After they all sat and had breakfast, Matt, as promised, took John and showed him exactly what the routine was for the horses. "Now, I'll show you a bit at a time. You'll catch on. Then you can ride up to the north side with me and round up some of the other horses."

Wide eyed, "You mean there's more?"

Kitty just let out a laugh. Mark looked at her then smiled, not knowing if he too should laugh.

"Melinda, what do you say, you and I ride into town and have a ladies day?"

"What's a ladies day? Don't think I ever did one of those."

Matt rolled his eyes, then blurted out, "Shopping. Melinda, you will learn fast, Kitty likes to shop."

"Oh, I can do that, if you tell me what it is you need?"

"No, sweetheart. We can go shopping for clothes, for you and the boys. You're going to need a few things."

"Oh, Ma'am, I mean Miss Kitty, you don't have to. We can't pay you for those things, not at least until I find a job."

"No, honey, I want to do this and you don't need a job. You're only fourteen."

Quickly, Melinda snapped back. "That's practically grown."

Biting her lip. "Well, maybe it is, but while you live here you won't need to get a job."

Melinda just dropped her eyes.

Kitty and Melinda took Mark and drove into town. Picking up some things from Mister Jonas' store then she picked out some pants and shirts for the boys and boots. Then she looked at Melinda. "Now as for you, Young Lady." And she headed across the street to Sarah Carr's dress shop.

Standing outside looking in the window, Melinda just gazed at the pretty dresses.

Kitty watched as her eyes lit up. "Come on. Let's see what is inside."

"Good morning, Kitty."

"Good morning, Sarah."

"And who might this pretty lady be?"

"Sarah, this here is Melinda. We'll be needing a few dresses."

"Oh, Kitty. I just finished a few new designs. Give me a minute. They're in the back." Sarah brought out several fresh young dresses. "What do you think, Melinda?"

Wide eyed, touching the lace and soft fabric. "Wow! These are so…"

"I guess that means you like them?"

Melinda nodded.

"Well, if you go right thru there, you can try them on, see how they fit."

Sarah showed her to a dressing area. "Kitty," she started after Melinda was out of earshot. "Who is this child?"

"Well, if all goes as planned, she will be my daughter."

"What?" Sarah yelled out.

Smiling, Kitty answered, "Yes, Melinda and her two brothers came in on the orphan train last night and Matt and I thought we could give them a home, make them part of our family."

"Oh, Kitty. I think that's a wonderful Idea. I don't know two better people to be parents. You two have so much love to give. Anyone that knows you, knows that."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that but right now, I don't think she is very convinced. Sarah, she's had a rough time of it. A lot of walls are built up."

"Kitty, if anyone can show her that she will be ok and loved, you and Matt certainly can."

Melinda walked out and both Sarah and Kitty were taken by surprise. "Oh, Melinda, sweetheart. You look beautiful! Do you like it?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure which one I like most. They are all so pretty."

"Well, then I guess that means we will take all of them, Sarah."

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Melinda said, shaking her head."

"I insist." Kitty said. "Sarah, can we wrap them to go?"

"Certainly, Kitty."

As they were leaving the shop, Kitty spotted Doc. "Doc?" Waving him over. "This is nice. I was hoping to see you while we were here."

"Well, now," swiping his mustache, "who might this pretty little lady be?"

"Doc, this here is Melinda. Melinda, this is Doc Adams. He's a very, very good friend."

Leaning in to Kitty. "Is he someone you need me to be special nice to, Miss Kitty?"

"Melinda, Doc is a very old and dear friend and a very nice man. You'll probably see a lot of him."

"Oh, ok. If that's what you want, at least while I'm here with you."

"Doc, if you could maybe stop by the house?"

"Sure thing, Honey." He answered.

Doc and Kitty just looked at one another. "Melinda, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'll wait over with our things for you."

Doc looked at Kitty. "What was that all about?"

"Doc, I'm not sure but I have a real good idea and I sure hope I'm wrong."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Orphan Train

Winds whipping across the open prairie convinced Kitty that March still had one last blast of cold before the spring weather would come in. Glancing over at Melinda, she debated on bringing up Melinda's comments while they spoke to Doc. But she did not want to press too much as to force her to close up even more.

Kitty had her own suspicious thoughts as to why Melinda acted the way she did. She remembered quite well. She was only twelve when her mother passed and with her father leaving her as he did with Panacea, she remembered, she too was non- trusting and bitter.

And she could just imagine what this poor girl must have been through, but really wanted so much to be wrong. In some ways, she knew if she was right, Melinda had a much worse situation then she had herself. Obviously, New York City was much different than New Orleans and although Pan had turned her out at an age not much older than Melinda, she knew she had someone to depend on, if needed.

Slowing down just a bit, she looked over to this young girl who in her own mind, thinks she is practically grown, and with a gentle touch on her shoulder said, "Sweetheart, there's no easy way to ask this but back there in Dodge, what were you referring to about being special nice to Doctor Adams?"

Melinda never made eye contact.

Kitty could feel her trembling. "Ok, we don't have to talk about it now. But I just want you to know, no one is going to hurt you and you can talk to me about anything."

They continued to ride on and Melinda just watched the scenery along the way. Then suddenly she asked, "Miss Kitty, are there many others living near by?"

"Well, Honey, maybe a mile or so down the road. But if you are thinking of whether or not there are other children…"

Quickly Melinda stopped her. "No, that's not it. I just noticed a few riders back over the hill." She observed them without Kitty noticing them at all.

After arriving at the house, Matt and John were still out checking on the north side for horses. Mark had fallen asleep during the ride. Melinda rousted him, directing him into the house, tucked him into his bed, letting him sleep while they brought the things from town in the house. Then Kitty suggested starting supper.

As Melinda walked the horses to the barn, she began opening the large doors to allow for the horse and wagon then she was surprised by a man standing just inside one of the stalls and let out a loud scream. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man, who was very tall and slender, his eyes were as dark as his hair, was standing against the post, smiling at her with a small piece of straw in his mouth. Then in a deep baritone voice, "Well, little lady, you aren't who I expected, but you just might be a bonus."

Backing up slowly and trying to put space far between them. "What do you mean? Who were you expecting? And why am I a bonus?"

"Oh, Darlin', pretty little thing like yourself." As he spoke, he started taking steps towards her.

"Don't you come any closer! I'll scream."

In a sudden motion, he reached out and grabbed for her but barely touched her hair.

Melinda turned, ran and screamed louder. "Help, Miss Kitty! Help me!" She screamed as she burst through the barn doors and headed for the house.

Kitty met her on the porch. Seeing this tall dark haired man running behind her, she pushed her behind. Kitty stepped out between them. "Who are you? And what do you want here? You've scared this child near to death."

Running his hand across his chin, "Ah, now I got the right one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Melinda was still tucked tight behind Kitty. "He told me he was looking for a woman, but since I came in the barn, I would just be a bonus."

"Look, Mister…" now with her jaw tight, "What exactly do you need here?"

"Well, Red, I come lookin' for you. You are Dillon's wife, right?"

"Yes, I am, and who are you?"

"Name's Pritchard. But you don't need to worry yourself about that."

Furrowing her brow and tilting her head just a bit. "WHY? What business do you have with me?"

"Well now, let's see. I think we can find some way to have a little fun before I…"

Cutting him off. "What? Look, Mister, I don't know how you know me but I want you to leave, NOW!"

"Not so fast, Darlin'." Now walking closer to her. "I'll be giving the orders." He said as he rested his hand atop his gun.

Squaring her shoulders, "Well look, if you know who I am then you know my husband."

"Oh, oh yes, Ma'am, I do. And I'll take care of him after I'm done with you and that pretty little one there."

"Don't you come near us. Matt will be here soon and he'll kill you." Now, Kitty was backing up, leading Melinda inside.

"Miss Kitty, what's going on?"

"It's alright, sweetheart, just go inside."

"Yep, that's right. Lets all go inside." Now forcing his way in with them.

Once in the parlor, Kitty stood facing him. "What's this all about?"

He was smiling at her then running two fingers along her cheek and jaw line.

Slapping his hand away, Kitty was now steaming. "Keep your hands off me."

Melinda had run into Mark's room, making sure he was still asleep.

Pritchard grabbed Kitty with both hands. "Now, we're gonna wait for Dillon and then I'm gonna kill him. But not right off. Ya see, I want him to watch while I have a little fun with you, Red. And then maybe with that pretty little gal of yours."

"You don't know Matt, do you?" She spit out sarcastically.

"Oh, you think I should be afraid of him, Red?"

"When he gets here, you sure will be."

Meanwhile, as they were talking, Melinda woke Mark and had him slip out the back, telling him to run and run fast to find someone for help. "Please, Mark. You need to go and get help as fast as you can." She hugged him and sent him out the window.

Mark ran like the wind, not sure where he was running to but he ran. Then he saw a buggy coming in the distance.

Pritchard had Kitty pinned to the wall, forcing his body tightly up close to hers.

As she was fighting and pushing to get him off, Melinda walked in and began hitting him and yelling for him to leave her alone.

He let go and grabbed Melinda. "Now, now, you are a little tiger, aren't you?"

Kitty, catching her breath, reached for a lamp and swung it, catching him across the shoulders and back of his head. Then she screamed for Melinda to run. As Melinda headed out the door, she saw Mark riding in with someone on a buggy. But at the same time, she saw two riders on horses. She soon realized the buggy was Doc from town. Mark must have run into him out on the road.

As Kitty made her way to the door, she encouraged Melinda to take Mark and run and find a place to hide.

Melinda, putting up a fight, asked, "But what about you and your friend?"

Shaking her head, "We'll be fine. Just go, take Mark and hide. I'll find you."

Melinda reluctantly did as Kitty asked.

"Doc, am I glad to see you. I hurt him but I need to find Matt."

"Well, where is Matt?" Doc asked, looking puzzled.

"He took John and they rode up on the north end to look for the horses. Doc, please, find him."

"Ah, Kitty, I don't like leaving you here alone with…"

"Doc, please?" Kitty quickly took a rope Matt had lying on the porch and tied Pritchard's hands and feet together. Kitty then went to find Melinda and Mark.

Doc rode as quick as Popcorn would take him up over the north end of the property. Spotting them, he began to yell out. "Matt! Matt!" As they approached, he yelled. "Matt, it's Kitty. She needs you at the house. There's a man there. Kitty's in trouble, Matt."

The three headed back as quick as possible.

Kitty walked the property, calling out to the children, at first, not hearing anything. But as she continued, she heard Melinda yelling for Mark and could hear him crying. When Melinda saw Kitty she yelled. "Oh, Miss Kitty. Please, Mark's hurt and I can't help him."

"Melinda, calm down. Where is he?"

"In the hole." She said, still a bit horrified.

"Hole? What hole?"

"I don't know. It's over here. We were running and he got ahead of me then he suddenly was gone but I could hear him crying."

"Ok, honey, wait." Kitty laid down on the ground next to the hole which once was an old well that had caved in. Kitty wasn't sure just how deep it was but she knew she could see him. "Melinda, sweetheart, I need you to go to the house. In the barn there's a rope hanging by the horse stalls. Bring it to me."

"But… but..."

"Melinda, please. Hurry, go."

Once again, Kitty laid on her stomach, looking down into this old well hole. "Mark, Honey, I'm gonna get you out. You're gonna be ok. Can you hear me?" If ever she needed him to talk, now would be it. "Mark, honey, are you hurt?"

He would only cry a little but not answer.

Melinda got to the barn and grabbed the rope and as she came out, the two riders stopped her.

"Hey there, young lady. We're lookin' for a friend of ours."

"Well, no one is here and I need to go." She turned and ran off with the rope, just missing Matt by minutes.

Matt and John, followed by Doc, arrived at the house with no sign of Kitty or the other two children. Matt looked around and saw the strange horses, knowing in his gut, something was off. Then a shot was fired. It came from the direction of inside the house. Matt, Doc and John took cover, while Matt tried to figure what was happening.

Melinda made it back to Kitty and Mark. "I found this, Miss Kitty."

"Good." Kitty quickly tied one end to a small tree near the hole. "Now, Melinda, I'm going to go down there and try and send Mark up. But I need you to watch the rope and let me know if it starts to get loose. Can you do that?"

She just nodded.

Kitty finished tying the rope around the tree, then she tossed the other end into the hole. "Mark, Honey, can you see the rope?"

As he slowed down crying, he felt his way around the tight space and grabbed the end.

Kitty could see him tug on it. "Good, Honey. Ok now, I'm going to try and come down. Can you stay up close to the side? I'm coming. We're going to get you out of here. Honey, I promise, you're going to be just fine. Ok?" Kitty, little by Little, tried lowering herself down. The rope was burning her hands but she ignored that and continued down the narrow hole. Finally, she felt the debris beneath her feet, hoping it wouldn't move and take them deeper.

Not being able to see to much, Kitty suddenly felt two little arms around her waist. "Uh, ok, Honey. Mark, now listen to me closely. Did you ever climb a tree?"

He nodded. She assumed that was a yes.

"Alright, I'm going to boost you up and I want you to climb the rope. Can you do that? Can you try?"

Mark didn't want to let go of Kitty's waist.

To herself, she was saying, "Oh, Cowboy, I need you here."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Orphan Train

Doc, Matt and John quickly took cover. Matt sent Doc and John into the barn and he tried making his way around the side of the house, still not knowing who was inside and why.

Keeping himself flat to the outside wall, he then decided to holler into whoever it was. "OK, whoever you are. Throw out your gun and come out with your hands where I can see them."

Pritchard's two friends, Weller and Lowry, looked around, not seeing where he was. "Dillon, you'll have to come in and get us."

Matt slid close to the window, now getting a bit of a view inside. Weller and Lowry he didn't recognize. But when he saw Pritchard's face, as he was leaning up against the wall, still favoring his head, now he knew what this was about.

He had sent Pritchard to prison eight years before for killing a family in the Garden City area. But now there was a bigger problem. He escaped and had two helpers who maybe also could be escapees.

Still trying to get his bearings, Pritchard yelled out. "Dillon, I told you, you hadn't seen the last of me and I keep my word."

"Pritchard, come out or I'm coming in shooting." Matt aimed, braking the window, and fired. Weller and Lowry returned fire.

John was still in the barn with Doc. "Doctor Adams, there's more of them then the Marshal can fight. We have to help him."

"Now, Son, I want you to listen to me. Matt wants you to stay here and not get in the way and you need to listen."

"But Miss Kitty, Melinda and Mark?"

"No, son, Kitty sent your sister and brother away earlier and then went out to find them, so it's just those men in the house." Suddenly Doc had an idea. "John, now listen to me. I'm going to go to my buggy and get my shotgun but you stay here."

Doc quickly went around the side, grabbing his shotgun from the floor of his buggy then around to the opposite side of the house. Seeing Matt, he motioned to him.

Matt went around to the back, slowly entering the kitchen while Doc kept them distracted. Doc fired once to get their attention and at the same time Matt rushed from the kitchen, shooting as they all returned fire.

Out at the well, Kitty got Mark to grab hold of the rope and start to climb as she guided him up, calling to Melinda to hold the rope tight and be waiting to grab him and pull him out when she could. Several times he began to slip and slide which only scared him more. "It's ok, Mark, I'm right here. Just grab hold tight and try again. I won't let you get hurt."

Trying not to cry, he began pulling himself up and Melinda was talking to him along with Kitty.

Melinda could now see the top of his head. "That's it, Mark, come on. I can see you. Just a little more and then I can help you." Once she could see his shoulders, she let go of the rope and pulled him up the rest of the way.

Then Kitty grabbed hold, her hands ripped and bleeding. Now she remembered when the Cathcart's had dug the holes in the yard to trap animals and she fell in, trying to escape from them. 'Damn it! Wasn't one hole enough in a lifetime?' She thought, as she tried to grip the rope and pull herself up. But her shoes kept slipping on the well walls and the debris under her feet was beginning to shift. She had no idea if she would fall deeper or just how deep this well was.

Once Melinda had Mark up on solid ground and she heard Kitty swearing and attempting to climb again, she looked at Mark, making sure he was ok. Then, not wanting to but… "Mark, I'm going to go for help. I need you to stay here with Miss Kitty. Can you do that for me?"

He just nodded.

Then Melinda crawled close to the hole. "Miss Kitty, I'm going to go find you some help. I'll be right back."

Realizing she would probably need some help, she agreed. "Melinda, please be careful and try not to go into the house. I'm not sure it is safe."

"Well, when I left there were two men who rode up to the house and said they were looking for their friend. But I just told them that I didn't see anyone and hurried back here with the rope."

"Two men, you say?"

"Yes, Ma'am, two."

"Just try to stay hidden if you can, Sweetheart."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll try and hurry. Now, Mark, you stay here, remember?" He nodded and she rushed off.

When all the gunfire stopped, John bravely peered out of the barn, not sure who shot who. Hearing nothing, he slowly crept up to the house, avoiding getting too close to any window. Then while he was peeking in, he heard a voice.

"Hey there, little fella. You playin' hide and seek, are ya?"

When john turned to see who was behind him, he saw a familiar face. "Hey there, Mister Hagen. Hurry don't let them see you."

"Don't go let who see me?" Festus 'asked.

"Matt and Doc were trying to fight off those men inside. Doctor Adams told me to stay out here. There was a lot of shooting and then it stopped but I don't know if Matt and the doctor are ok."

Festus quickly jumped down off Ruth and ran to the window. He could see bodies on the floor. Now armed with his gun, he slowly walked to the front door and yelled out. "Matthew! Doc! You be alright?" And he opened the door with John following behind him.

And what they saw was three bodies on the floor. Two were dead. Pritchard was shot but still alive and Doc was tending to Matt's arm. One of their bullets was a through and through.

Matt looked over at Festus. "Festus, we could use a hand here. Get these two out of here. I need to go find Kitty, Melinda and Mark."

"Now, Matt, you let me take care of this arm first." Doc sternly yelled.

"Matthew, don't you worry none about these yah-hoos. I'll git um out of here directly." And he began dragging one of them out by the feet.

As he was laying them out on the ground, he saw a girl running up to the house. "Whoa, whoa, slow down here, Missy. What'cha in such a hurry fur?"

"Mister Hagen, I need help. Well, Miss Kitty needs help. She's in the hole. She got Mark out but now she is stuck. I have to get her help." She pushed past him and rushed inside. Gasping for breath, "Oh, Marshal. Its Miss Kitty. Come on, let me take you."

"Whoa, Melinda slow down and tell me what's wrong. Slowly now, tell me."

Inhaling, then exhaling she looked at him. "Miss Kitty sent me and Mark away from the house, that awful man was hurting her. And Mark ran ahead of me and fell into this hole. Miss Kitty says it's an old well. She climbed down in to help get Mark out but she's still in there."

Matt brushed Doc away. "Come on, Honey, show me where. Festus, I might need you." The two men rode off. Matt put Melinda up on his horse with him.

Mark, being scared, still laid down close to the opening, looking down to try and see Kitty. He was crying but watching her. He slowly reached his little hands out as if he could reach her.

It was beginning to get dark and the well was dark and damp. Kitty decided to make another attempt. "Mark, Honey, I'm alright."

And surprisingly to Kitty, his small voice could be heard. "Help you, Momma."

Hearing those words, tightened Kitty's chest. "Oh, Mark, Honey, I know you want to help." Making another attempt, she tried again to pull herself up and felt herself slipping. When her feet touched down again, she felt the debris under her shift again.

Kitty was now praying Melinda found someone. Anyone. Then she heard voices.

Melinda yelled out. "Mark! Where are you?"

And Matt yelled Kitty's name. "Kitty! Kitty, it's Matt. Hold on, we're gonna get you out." Matt climbed down off his horse, favoring his injured arm and started to hang over to see if he could see Kitty from the top. "Kitty can you hear me?"

Now relieved, "Oh, Cowboy, yes. Matt, you gotta work fast. I think this bottom is going to fall out soon. It's shifting."

"Matthew, here let me. I'm not as big as you. Let me try and git my ownself down to Miz Kitty."

Festus pulled another rope from his gear and tied it to Ruth and shimmied down. It was a tight fit. As he came close to Kitty, he grabbed her around the waist. "Now looky here, Miz Kitty. I'm a gonna tie this here rope around your waist and let ol' Ruth pull us up. You just trust me on that."

Oh, Festus."

"You a gonna be just fine. Fit as a fiddle, you'll see." After wrapping the rope around her, he yelled up to Matt to have Ruth pull as he guided.

Kitty and Festus climbed along, with him bracing himself around her. They both started to slip but he held her tight. With that slip, the debris beneath them gave way. They were both now dangling.

"Matthew, you best have ol' Ruth pull hard."

Melinda heard the rumbling as the bottom fell through. "Marshal, let me help. We have to save them."

Matt and Melinda, with the help of Ruth, continued to pull until they began to see Kitty. "That's it. Kit. You're almost there."

"And I'm a right behind ya!" Festus' added.

Suddenly she was in range for Matt to reach her hands. "I got ya, Kit."

Once they were up, she wrapped her arms around his large frame.

Festus followed. "Matthew, you be needin' to fill this ol' well and cover it."

"Yeah, Festus, definitely. Kit, Honey." He was holding her hands, seeing them bleeding. "Are you alright?"

Inhaling and nodding. "I am now, Cowboy. I am now!"

Mark, saying nothing at first, threw his arms around Kitty's waist and held tight, mumbling, "You're ok, Momma, you're ok!"

Matt just look at Kitty, surprised.

Then hugging him tight, she said, "Yes, Mark, we're both ok."

Festus put Melinda and Mark on Ruth and walked alongside them while Matt put Kitty up with him.

Noticing his shoulder and the blood on his shirt, "Cowboy? You want to tell me about that?"

"Kit, let's just take our family home. Ok?"

She leaned her body back against his chest. "That sounds mighty good."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Orphan Train

**July, 1891**

Signs of a hot summer were beginning to show itself. Everyone was excited. Just four days away from the Fourth of July celebration in Dodge. The town was beginning to look like a carnival. Folks decorating, hanging banners, welcoming everyone from Ford County. Over the last ten years, Ford County had begun to prosper. More and more families were settling.

All the children were happy. They had just ended the school year. This had been a successful year for Melinda. She had begun teaching school only three years before, when the teacher they had, up and married a man who took her off to San Francisco. Melinda had received her teaching certificate but turned down an offer that would take her away. She wanted to stay close to home.

This year Mark, who had grown out of his shy stage and began talking, became fascinated with Doc. He hovered around him every chance he got. He found he was most interested in what Doc could do for the folks in and around town. He even accompanied Doc on some of his monthly rounds to folks who otherwise wouldn't make the trip in to see Doc. More and more he grew to love what his Pap-Pap did and had decided he was going to talk with his parents about going off to medical school. He was eighteen now, no longer a child. But he knew his wanting to leave would break his Momma's heart.

"John? School wasn't for him. His love was working with his Pa on the ranch. These last ten years had taught him all the learning he felt he needed, to stay put and take some of the major responsibility of his Pa. He wanted to make ranching his way of life, and if he worked hard enough, maybe Rebecca Moran would see him as a fit suitor. He had admired Rebecca since they were about fifteen years of age. He always made a point of sitting right behind her in school. Not only was she pretty, with her dark chestnut hair, but she had the deepest chestnut eyes to go with it. John was in love!

After once again making rounds with Doc, Mark thought he'd run his idea by his Pap-Pap. As they entered the office, Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Pap-Pap? I've been thinking now for quite a while and what would you say if I told you I wanted to go to medical school?"

Doc sniffed, swiping his mustache. "Well now, Mark. I think that is just the finest Idea I've ever heard. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could point me in the right direction. I've read a lot about schools back east, like Johns Hopkins."

Tugging his ear, "Well now, Mark, let me ask you. Have you run this by your parents?"

Mark now dropped his eyes.

Doc snickered. "Didn't think so."

"Look, Pap-Pap, Momma and Pa, they wanted us kids to get the best education we could. Pa always says when we were put on this earth we made a hole and it's up to us to fill that hole with something positive. They shouldn't be too upset, should they?"

Holding back the laugh, "You do still have the same mother you had just this morning, right?"

"Aw, Pap, I know I'm the baby in the house but, sheesh, I'm eighteen. I'm a man."

Patting Mark on his shoulder, "Mark, let me tell you something about your mother. I've known Kitty a long time and I know that even when you're forty, you will always be her little boy, no getting around that."

"Ok, Pap-Pap. Maybe you could come out to our place and help me talk to them."

"Oh, five minutes ago you were a man. But I know what you're up against." Nodding, "Ok it 's a deal."

Back at the ranch, Matt and John were corralling horses. They had acquired many more over the years and they expanded the barn to accommodate the horses for breeding.

Kitty was in the kitchen preparing supper when Mark and Doc rode up to the house. She had come outside to let John and Matt know things were almost ready, when she saw them pull up. Well now, hello, Curly. Didn't expect to see you. But now that you're here, you're just in time for supper." Reaching to cup his face, and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Mark, why don't you go clean up?"

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Rolling his eyes was a trait he picked up from Matt. "Momma, I'm not eight years old anymore. You don't have to remind me."

"Oh, now." Swatting his arm, "Just go on."

Walking back to the house, "Curly, what does bring you all the way out here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see my favorite redhead and grandchildren. Oh yeah and that big lug of yours."

Chuckling, "Curly."

Once Melinda got back from town and John and Matt finished up for the day, they all sat down to supper, laughing and joking about different things that had happened.

Melinda waited for an opening. "Momma, Pa, I noticed there are several new families moving in around Dodge."

Nodding. "Is that so, Honey?"

"Yes, I saw a few of the families in town at Jonas' store buying supplies and Mister Jonas' introduced me to them, letting them know I was the school teacher."

Doc added that yes he had met a few of them, then with a slight wink to Matt and Kitty, "There was a particular young man with a small boy as a matter of fact. I believe his name was Charles. Charles Montgomery. And I was also surprised to learn he is a doctor. Fresh out of medical school."

"Doc?" Kitty said furrowing her brow. "Will he be settling in to set up practice?"

"Oh now, Kitty, I don't know. But if that's the case, I'd welcome the help. I'm not getting any younger."

Mark was fidgeting with his utensils, waiting for the opportunity to break his news to Matt and Kitty.

Doc rubbed his upper lip. "You know it wouldn't hurt for more young people to go and train in a medical field."

Matt, rubbing his hands together, said, "I agree, Doc."

Doc was leaving it open for Mark to make his announcement, shifting his eyes towards him.

"Momma, Pa, there's been something I've wanted to talk to you about. It's about my future."

"Mark, you're eighteen. You don't have to decide your life overnight." Kitty added.

"No, Momma, this is something I've been thinking about for a long time."

"What's that, Son?" Matt asked.

"Well, you know I've been following and helping out Pap-pap"

"Yeah?" Kitty said, arching a brow.

"Well, I want to go to medical school."

"Medical school?" Kitty repeated as if she mistakenly heard wrong.

"Yes, Momma. I want to be a doctor and I've been reading into schools back east, Johns Hopkins and a few others. But Pap said Hopkins was excellent."

"Oh he did, did he? Curly?"

Matt placed a hand on Kitty's arm. "Now, Kit, don't get..."

Before he could finish, "Matt Dillon, don't you 'Now Kitty' me. This is our baby, Matt. Mark, you're eighteen. Why do you want to go off so far?"

"Oh, Momma." He now moved over to where she was sitting. "I want to be the best doctor and if that means going to Johns Hopkins well then…"

Kitty couldn't say a word. She stood up from the table. "Matt, talk to him, please?" And she left the room, Melinda following her.

Melinda found Kitty in the parlor, pouring herself a brandy. "Momma. Momma, I know this all is hard for you. But Mark's not doing this to leave you. Momma he'd make a wonderful doctor. Pap's taught him very well and he…"

"Oh, I know that." Kitty said, swallowing the brandy. "But Baltimore?"

"It won't be forever. You'll see. He will make you so proud."

"I am proud, of all you children."

Wrapping her arms around Kitty's shoulder. "Momma, will you at least listen to him, hear him out? Mark really loves you and this would really kill him if he thought he was hurting you."

Matt entered the parlor, listening to Melinda. "Kit, she's right you know?"

Kitty still had her back to him.

Slowly he walked behind her, enveloping her in his arms. "Kit, if this is what he really wants, we can't stand in his way. Can we?"

Wrapping her arms around his, resting her head back on his chest. I know that, Cowboy, I do. It's just… it's just…"

Snuggling his face into her neck. "He's your baby."

"Oh, Cowboy, I never thought it would be this hard to let them go."

"I know, Kit. But they're grown now and it's not forever."

Suddenly Mark was standing behind them both. "That's right, Momma, it's not forever. I'll be back before you know it."

She quickly grabbed him and held him close to her. "Well, I don't like it. Not at all. But if you're sure about this..." Kitty was holding back the tears, welling up in her eyes. "Sweetheart, you have our blessing."

July Fourth Celebration

Kitty was up early and packed enough stuff for all of them to ride into Dodge. This was going to be a wonderful celebration. A lot had changed in Dodge. Newly was now Marshal of Dodge, but he felt different about the job than Matt. Newly had a beautiful young bride. They married a few years ago.

Kitty sold the Long Branch to Sam and his wife Ellie Sullivan Noonan. They had converted the Long Branch into a restaurant and it was becoming very successful. The festivities were in full swing.

John slipped away long enough to find a moment or two alone with Becca, (Rebecca). He wanted the chance to ask her if she would save a dance for him when the barn dance started later.

They were all enjoying the celebration.

"Momma, I'm going to go over and get ice cream from the stand and say hello to a few folks." Melinda said. As she made her way down Front Street, she didn't notice the eyes following her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Orphan Train

Matt and Kitty made their way through the crowd, stopping as they went to say hello to folks they hadn't seen for a while. Many told Matt how much they missed him as Marshal even though they liked Newly and he was doing a great job, things just weren't the same for the older folks.

Kitty kindly excused herself, making her way to the Long Branch, wanting to see Sam and Ellie. "Cowboy, you chat and then meet me at the Long Branch when you're done here.

As she stepped up to the front of the place, she'd spent most of her years in, she stopped for a moment, realizing how much her life had changed in the last eleven years.

The sound of Sam's voice broke her thought process. "Miss Kitty! Am I sure glad to see you."

"Oh, Sam. I just had to stop by." Now reaching her arms out to him. "I must say this place really has changed since the day."

"You know, Miss Kitty, I worried at first about making this conversion. But it really seems to have taken off."

"Aw, Sam, that is fantastic news and I always knew that you and Ellie could do this."

"Ellie should be down shortly."

"Well, I have plenty of time. I know how busy you both are, but I'd really love for the two of you to come out to the ranch. Now that the children are grown, it can get quiet. John spends most of his time working with Matt with the horses and Melinda, she has her teaching and Mark… well…" Now her expression changed.

"What is it, Miss Kitty? Mark is alright, isn't he?"

Reaching to place her hand on his, "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the impression something was wrong."

Just then, coming through the doors, was Matt and Mark. "No, Uncle Sam, Momma's just not to happy about my wanting to go to medical school back east."

"She doesn't want her baby to leave home." Matt added.

"Hey, you do all remember I'm not a little boy anymore, right? I'm eighteen."

"Yes, sweetheart, I know that."

As they spoke, Ellie made her way down the stairs. "Oh, Kitty, Matt, so glad you could come. Why, this wouldn't be much of a celebration without you."

"Hello, Ellie, you look wonderful." Kitty said.

Out on Front Street, Melinda was talking to some friends and a few of the new families being excited and talking, she stepped back and tripped into the horse trough. But suddenly, she felt two arms scoop her up and as she turned, she splattered her ice cream down the front of her saviors shirt.

"Whoa! There, I got you. Easy. Here, let me help you, Miss Dillon."

Apologizing for the mess she made of his shirt, she suddenly realized, he knew her name. Very boldly, she asked, "How do you know my name?"

Smiling at her. "I always make a point to get to know a beautiful young woman. Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Charles Montgomery, Charlie's fine."

"WELL, Charlie. It's nice to meet you. You are new to Dodge?"

"Yes, that's right. I thought about making roots here, making a home for my son Jacob."

"Your son?" She asked.

"Yes, Jacob is six years old. And I'd like to be settled before the school term starts."

"Well, I think you and Jacob will like it here in Dodge."

"Miss Dillon, if I'm not being too forward, I understand there's a barn dance."

"Yes, Mister Mont…"

"Et uh… It's Charlie, remember?"

"Ok, Charlie. I'll see you there. Right now I need to clean up and so do you."

Smiling, "That I do. So we will find you later."

Melinda hurried towards the Long Branch.

As she ran across Front Street, Doc stopped her. "Hey there, honey, where's the fire?"

"Oh, Pap-Pap. I just want to get cleaned up."

"Well, come on. I'll walk with you. So, I see you've met the young doctor?"

"Yes, Pap. Actually he rescued me from getting soaked. I backed up while talking and almost landed…"

Suddenly, Doc began to laugh.

"Pap-Pap?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just remembered a time your Momma had a similar experience, many, many years ago. She tried fighting off an obnoxious drunk. You're Momma had a bit of a temper."

"She used to?" Melinda asked, smiling with a smirk that made him laugh. Quickly, she slid her arm around his waist. "Pap. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I have no problem with you telling me often. Let's go find your folks."

John made his way to a group of girls, Becca and some of her friends. Standing quietly, "Excuse me, ladies? Becca, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, John."

"Becca, I was hoping that maybe you will let me escort you to the dance tonight?"

"Well, John, I think that would be nice." Then smiling. "Yes! Yes you can."

Now, the excitement was obvious. "Well, then, I'll see you later." Quickly he rushed off.

As the day progressed, they all gathered at the Long Branch for an informal supper before the dance.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Orphan Train

After a full swing of a day's celebration, the folks of Dodge were ready for the Ford County Barn Dance. As promised, the new young doctor made his way to the Long Branch. He was anxious to escort Melinda. As he entered, "Well, hello folks!" Then walking over to Melinda. "Miss Dillon, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

Blushing slightly, she stuttered over her words. "Why... why… no..." Shaking her head, "Not at all."

Doc looked to Matt and Kitty, holding back a laugh. Both Charlie and Melinda stood staring at one another as if they were in the room alone.

"Well, Melinda. Are you going to introduce us to your new found friend?" Matt said.

Breaking away from their stare. "Oh… Oh yes, of course, Pa. Charlie, this here is my pa and momma and my Pap-Pap and this is Uncle Sam and his wife Ellie. Everyone this is Charlie. I mean… Charles Montgomery. We met today during the celebration. Actually he saved me from a dip in the trough."

"Well, Charles, why don't you sit and join us a moment?" Kitty asked.

"Thank you, Ma'am, and please call me Charlie. We'll all be heading to the dance."

Then Doc spoke up. "Doctor Montgomery here is new to Dodge, Kitty."

"A doctor?" She repeated.

"Oh yes, Ma'am, Mrs. Dillon, have been for a few years. Studied back east. But decided to make my way out west where I may be needed more. I'd like to set up here and provide a stable home for my son, Jacob."

Now Matt's ears were up. "Your son?" Matt repeated and Kitty echoed the same.

"Yes, Sir."

Matt was a little disturbed at this announcement.

Kitty grabbed Matt's arm before he said what she knew was on his mind. Then Kitty looked up at Melinda. "Sweetheart, can I have a private word with you?"

"Momma?"

"Please, Melinda?" As they walked away from the group, "Sweetheart, I know you're not a child but, did you accept an invitation from this man to the dance?"

"Well yes, Momma."

"Melinda…"

"Momma, I know what you are thinking and just listen."

Kitty was watching over her shoulder at Matt. Matt stood up. "Son, I think we need to talk. You say you want to put down roots here for your family?"

"Yes, Sir, for me and my son."

"You and your son?"

Charlie now realized what he must be thinking. "Oh, just a minute, Mister Dillon. It's not what you think."

Standing with his hands tucked in his buckle. "It isn't?"

"No, Sir. If you're wondering about Jacob's mother, my wife Amy, she died two years ago. So Jacob and I are on our own."

Matt let out a big sigh. "I understand and I'm right sorry for your loss. But you understand she's my daughter. I just want to…"

Waving his hand, "I know. You want to protect her."

At the same time Melinda said. "Momma, he's a widower with a little boy."

"Well then, ok, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you are not hurt."

"I know, Momma." Leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Well, Charlie, I guess we should go. We can catch up with some of my friends. I'd like you to meet them."

"I'd like that." He answered. Placing his hand on her back and leading her out the door. "See you all there."

Matt sat quietly.

"Cowboy, Melinda is a grown woman and she's a good girl. You can take that worried look off your face."

With a twisted smile and rolling his eyes. "This coming from the woman who is upset that our grown son wants to go away to school?"

Swatting his arm. "That will be enough out of you."

Doc, Matt, Mark, Sam and Ellie all began to laugh.

"Oh, ok. All of you stop." Kitty was annoyed at the teasing.

Later at the dance, Melinda and Charlie as well as John and Becca were enjoying the music and dancing.

"Cowboy, they do look happy." When the band began a slow sound. "Well, Cowboy, what do you say to whirling me around the floor?"

"As long as you know what you're getting into, Mrs. Dillon."

"Cowboy, after all these years…" Now chuckling. "I'll take my chances."

Over the next couple of months, Melinda and Charlie began spending a lot of time together. They both fell in love. She was in love with both Charlie and Jacob. A small family wedding was put together to join the two as man and wife.

For as much as Kitty worried about letting go, this time, it was Matt who struggled with turning his little girl over to the man she would have as her husband.

Mark had gone off to school. Kitty was dealing with the separation a day at a time. She made him promise to write often.

John and Becca also were spending all their free time together. Matt figured these two would be next to want to get married and knew this would be another blow for Kitty.

Towards the end of the following year, John invited Becca to supper with the family. After supper, while enjoying desert. "Momma, Pa, I have something, well, we have something to tell you.

Arching her brow. Matt held tight to her hand. After all, he saw this coming. He and John had, had several talks during their work day about how much he loved Becca and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Momma," then looking to Matt. "I asked Becca to marry me and…"

Quickly Becca finished his sentence. "And I said yes! But we'd really like it if we'd have your blessing?"

Kitty remained quiet then uttered the word, "Married?"

"Yes, Momma."

Matt placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Congratulations, Son. And, Becca, I'd be proud to have you as part of the family."

"Momma? Please tell me you're happy for us?"

"Oh, John, yes. Yes, I am happy! I can't believe two of my children will be off and married."

"Momma, we're not going anywhere. I'll still be around."

"I know that, John. Yes, Dear, you have our blessing. Becca, welcome to our family."

Once again there was a wedding held at the Dillon ranch. Matt and Kitty decided to ask the children to stay and live there with them since John works with Matt they'd be spending a lot of time there and it would give them a chance to save for their own place and Becca's parents weren't far away.

Following year….

Melinda and Charlie were expecting their first child. And while visiting with Kitty and Matt, she was becoming very uncomfortable sitting or standing.

Doc watched her as they talked. Then he began thinking, this was probably the beginning of her labor. "Melinda, look I know you have a doctor in the house, but this is your Pap speaking. Why don't we get you to lie down. Charlie." He pulled him aside. "How long has she been this uncomfortable?"

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on her but she insists she's fine."

"Son, I've delivered many a baby. I'd say today, you two are going to be parents."

"Doc? Did you just say…"

Nodding, "Yes, Kitty. And I'm…"

But before Doc could finish, "Oh… Oh, Pap, Momma." As she looked down, she noticed her water had broken and the pain in her stomach was getting stronger.

"Kitty, I'm gonna need your help. Let's get her into bed."

"Doc, that sounds like a fine idea. Matt, Charlie?"

Quickly all three men got Melinda into bed. Kitty prepared everything Doc would need. She had done this almost as much as Doc.

"Ok, Charlie, Matt, I need you two to leave." And they left, knowing better the to argue with Doc, moving back to the parlor.

John and Becca were just returning from a visit to her parents.

"Pa, Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Melinda's having the baby."

After several hours of contraction, "Momma, don't leave."

Kitty reassured her she wasn't going anywhere. "Melinda, Honey, just breathe easy. It's almost over." …

"Ok, young lady, give a good push."

Gritting her teeth and squeezing Kitty's hand, she did as Doc asked.

A few minutes later Charlie, Jacob, John, Matt and Becca heard the sounds of a baby crying. They all started jumping with excitement.

Kitty entered the room with a blanket bundle, smiling at them all. "Charlie, say hello to your daughter." And she handed him the baby.

Holding the little bundle. "Awww. Miss Kitty, she's so tiny."

"But she is so beautiful." Kitty added.

Just then Doc called out for Kitty.

Not knowing what was wrong, she said, "I'll be back." And as she entered the room, "Doc, what is it?"

"Kitty, I need you again."

"What?"

"It looks like that little baby has company."

"Doc, you mean….?"

"I certainly do. Ok, young lady. Let's bring this one into the world." And with just a few light pushes, it was over. Melinda and Charlie were the proud parents of two beautiful daughters.

Kitty told them all, they could come in.

Charlie came through the door and Melinda smiled at him. "Charlie, come sit with us."

As he looked down at her, she was holding another bundle. "Two?" Was all he could get out. Kissing her gently, "Melinda, Honey, I can't believe this."

Now standing in the doorway was little Jacob. Kitty guided him over to the bed. "What do you think, Jacob? You have two little sisters."

"Two?" He repeated with eyes as wide as half dollars. "Do they have a name?" He asked with a serious look.

Melinda whispered in Charlie's ear then into Jacob's. They all nodded.

"Well, everyone, we've decided our daughters will be named for their grandmothers…..

Kathleen Marie and Caroline Elizabeth"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Orphan Train

1894

Cheyenne, Colorado

Cheyenne was a upwardly growing town, which was a great place for Charles to start his own practice. This was his thought and plan when the offer was made to him two years ago, knowing it would be difficult for Melinda to leave her family. But as he saw it, he, Jacob, Kate and Caroline were her family now. And as hard as it was, Melinda agreed her place now was with her husband.

After a frigid winter, Charlie set out to make rounds to see all of those who couldn't make it into town all winter. Although Jacob was only nine, many times when Charlie went on these rounds, he allowed Jacob to go with him, even if it meant missing school. This was something Charlie and Melinda disagreed on. Melinda was always very avid about education but Charlie always figured she could catch him up on anything he missed. So they were up and off early this morning. Jacob loved spending time alone with his Pa.

As they came upon the first family, this was a family of six, the Coleman's. Charlie knew them well. Their last two children, Charlie delivered just weeks after arriving in Cheyenne.

As they approached the house, he found it odd not to see anyone. Knocking at the front door, not getting an answer, he noticed the door was open slightly. Entering and calling out to anyone, brought on a huge shock. Several of the children were lying huddled in blankets, looking pale and weak.

The girl Ally was now slowly walking out of the back room, herself looking ill. "Hello, Doctor Montgomery."

"Ally, where are your folks?" Now bending to kneel in front of her.

"Ma and Pa are…" Then she quickly lowered her eyes.

"Ally, what is it?" Without a word, she took hold of his hand, leading him to the back room and to his surprise, Pete and Mary Coleman were lying in their bed, blankets pulled up over their faces. He quickly went to pulling back the cover, gasping for breath, then replacing the blanket. "Ally, Honey, what happened here?"

"Ma and Pa, they fell ailing. And cold as it is, they couldn't get to town for you. Now the ailing is got my brothers."

Charlie rushed to the outer room, checking on the boys. Their bodies were cold. "Ally, honey, how long have you all been here like this?"

"Oh, three days or so but I knew you'd be along soon. I did everything I could."

Charlie turned to Ally. "Come here. Let me take a look at you." She was burning up with fever, pale and weak. Charlie did what he could to try and make her feel better but first it was important to properly bury the Coleman's. He spent the remainder of that afternoon digging graves for them, after which he remembered they had family not too far away.

Taking Ally with him and Jacob, he rode on ahead, hoping to find her family. They next they came upon the Barrett's. They were another family he found in ailing condition.

As he approached, Jack Barrett came out from the barn brushing his hands clean. "Doc Montgomery, good to see ya."

"Jack, can you tell me what is going on?"

"Well, Doctor, seems family is down with a bug, but a might serious one at that. It took my boys. I just buried them and Susan is feeling poorly. She's taken to our bed. "

Charlie quickly entered the Barrett house. Susan was lying in bed, fevered and struggling to breath. "Susan, it's me, Doc Montgomery. When did you start feeling this way?"

Rocking her head back and forth, "Days… days ago."

Jack entered the room behind Charlie. "Look, Doc, why you have the Coleman girl with you?"

Inhaling and pushing out a breath, "She's all that's left of her family and she's fevered like Susan here".

Jack brought her in from the wagon. "Might as well keep her here. Then you can take care of them both. What can I get to help, Doc?"

"Well, first get me some clean water and clean linens." Jack did as Charlie asked. Charlie remained there for two days. While Ally and Susan were resting, Charlie sat at the table with Jack. "Now, Jack, where has Susan been? I mean just before taking ill?"

"Just here…" And suddenly he stopped talking.

"What, Jack? Is there something you remember?"

"Well, she was only down by the pond with the children."

"And?" Charlie pushed.

"And that's it. Susan always takes the boys to the pond to fish and swim."

"Ok. I want to ride out there. Can you show me?"

Nodding, "Yes. Sure."

Jack and Charlie rode out to the pond. Charlie looked around trying to see if maybe they ate some wild berries or if they'd come in contact with something poisonous while getting close to the water. He detected a fowl odor. Scooping some up in his hand, he realized something poisonous was causing it to smell.

"Jack, does anyone else use this pond?"

Nodding, "Of course, the Jerrod's and well the Coleman's. All of our properties surround the pond at some point. So although it is technically on my property, no harm in letting them use it too."

As they were talking Charlie noticed three small dead animals across the pond. When he checked it out, he asked, "Jack, how long have these animals been here?"

"Don't know, Doc. They're just dead animals. That's not so unusual."

Charlie rode back to the house with Jack.

Jacob was trying to care for Susan and Ally while they were gone. "Pa, Ally don't look so good."

After several days, Ally had succumbed to her illness. He figured she'd been too long without proper care. Susan, he was able to help with medicines for infection. After taking Ally back and burying her with her family, he finished his rounds with a few more families and headed back for home.

Once home, he made sure no one went near the Barrett pond. It had been almost a week of staying there and caring for Ally and Susan but after a few days, Jacob began complaining of chills, a painful stomach, and when Melinda checked him, she saw he was burning with fever.

Alarmed, she drove him into town to alert Charlie. As she reached his office, rushed and worried, she found Charlie unconscious on the office floor. He was barely breathing. Now she had both Charlie and Jacob sick. Doing her best to get them both into bed, she did what she could to try and help them by feeding them fresh soup broth and keeping their bodies cooled down. She did all she knew from the few times she assisted him with his patients. It was only but a short week when this awful Illness took both Charlie and Jacob.

Crushed and in shock, Melinda had to arrange a burial for her husband and son. But now this left her with two little girls, only three years old. There was only one thing she could think of, and to herself she thought, "Pa and Momma. They'll know what to do."

She sent a wire.

Matthew Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas

_Dear Momma and Pa,_

_I'm writing to you with unpleasant new. A few days ago, Charlie and Jacob succumbed to a virus type illness. My heart is broken. I don't know what I will do alone with our girls. Pa, if ever I needed you and Momma. Can you come, pa?" _

_Melinda_

Melinda returned home. A good friend had agreed to stay with the girls. "Melinda, will you be alright?"

"Kari, yes. I sent a wire off to my folks. Thank you. I appreciate you being here for me."

"Melinda, don't be silly, that's what friends are for." Kari and her husband Noah had been Melinda and Charlie's best friends ever since they came to Cheyenne.

Red Hill, Kansas

Kitty was excited she had just received a letter from Mark and was happy he was coming home for a visit.

Matt had just come in from his trip to town for supplies. He had been given the wire while in there. His heart was sinking, thinking of how he was going to break the news to Kitty. He knew all too well what this would do to her. It was already eating at her to have Melinda so far away.

Matt entered the room.

"Hello, Cowboy. A letter came from Mark today. Matt he's coming home." Then suddenly, she was now tilting her head and furrowing her brow. "Cowboy, what is it? What's wrong?" Standing and placing her hand on his chest. "Cowboy?"

Matt grabbed both her hands holding them tight to his chest. "Kit, Honey. I got a wire from…" Now it was all he could do to steady his voice, while his heart was aching.

"Cowboy, please."

"Honey, I got a wire from Melinda."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Orphan Train

Standing in the middle of their parlor, tossing his hat in his hand, the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. His jaw was tight and as always, Kitty could read him as she had done for the last thirty years or so.

Slowly she stood, her eyes widened, brow raised. "Cowboy?" The knot in her stomach told her that what he was going to tell her wasn't good.

Tossing his hat to the chair and reaching over, he placed both hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Kit, honey, Melinda sent a wire and, Honey, I'm sorry but it's not good news."

A quick look of horror washed across her face. "What is it? Tell me. Matt, what happened to my baby? Matt, please tell me."

"Kit, Honey, maybe you'd better sit."

"I don't want to sit. Please. Just tell me!"

Nodding, "Honey, Charlie and Jacob, they're… they're dead."

The words no sooner left his lips and he could feel her knees buckle. Grabbing her, he placed her on the sofa. "Kit, honey, here, let me get you a drink."

Shaking her head, "NO! What happened? How?"

"I don't know. She didn't give me details but she asked me to come. I'm gonna head out at first light."

Kitty was trembling. Matt enveloped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. "Cowboy, my baby, our baby girl, she… she..."

"SHHHHH, I know, Honey, I know."

After a few minutes, John came in from rounding up horses. "Pa? Pa..."

"I'm in here son."

"Pa, good you're back. I just finished rounding up the north end."

"Son, come, sit. Your Momma and I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Pa. Momma, what's wrong? You feeling poorly?"

She just shook her head.

"No, Son, we received a wire from Melinda today, while I was in town."

"Ah, how are they? Are they coming for a visit?"

Throwing up a hand, "Just a minute, John. I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" John repeated.

"Yes, Son. Charlie and Jacob are dead. Now I don't have any details as of yet so I'll be going to Cheyenne in the morning. I'll need you to take care of things here for me. Your Uncle Festus will be here if you need him. I'll let him know."

"But, Pa, should I go with you?"

"No, Son, I need you here."

"Yes, Sir." He answered.

Standing and guiding Kitty, he said, "Honey, come on. Why don't you lie down?" And he walked with her holding her close as they walked up the stairs.

Beams of sun just barely broke through the curtains, shining a streak across the large brass bed. Kitty was already awake, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think of the heartbreak her daughter was going through at this very moment. She gently slipped out of bed and into the wash room. She quietly dressed, gathering a few things into a bag when Matt rolled over and noticed she wasn't beside him.

"Kit, Honey, you alright? What are you doing? Sun's not even up yet."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep a wink, so I decided to get up and pack a bag."

As he started to rise, "What for?"

"Cowboy, I'm going with you. And don't you tell me I'm not."

Matt sat there with his mouth wide open. He never got the chance to say a word at first but then said, "Why, would I dare try?" Rolling his eyes.

The two headed for town, purchased two tickets on the train and were headed for Cheyenne, Colorado.

**Cheyenne, Colorado**

Melinda was up bright and early, making breakfast for the girls while they played sitting on the parlor floor. Her mood was somber. She was still not sure what she was going to do now that her husband and father to her children were gone and her son.

She was feeling a huge emptiness in her heart and soul. She had to keep going for the girls, but wasn't sure just how she would do that. The pain was so fresh and strong. "Why? Why did this happen? We only had four years. We were supposed to have a lifetime."

These thoughts were whirling round and round in her head, until a knock at the door broke her train of thought. Answering the door, there stood a young boy. "Good morning, Mrs. Montgomery."

"Oh, good morning, Billy. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, Ma'am. I just came to give you this." As he handed her a small piece of paper. "It's from the telegraph office, Ma'am. Should I wait for an answer?"

Melinda opened it briefly then reached in her handbag and handed him a dime. "No, Billy. No reply."

"Thanks, Mrs. Montgomery." And he ran off.

Opening the wire again, she read it to herself.

_Melinda Montgomery, Cheyenne, Colorado_

_We will be in Cheyenne in two days on the train. Should arrive Monday at noon. _

_Pa (Matt Dillon), Dodge City, Kansas_

Melinda let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Pa. You're coming. I can't wait."

Two days later, the train pulled into the Cheyenne Depot at noon and Melinda was waiting. She was anxious to see him get off the train. It had been almost a year since she saw any of the family and now she was just wishing this visit was for a much happier reason.

As she watched one by one the people getting off, she couldn't help but notice the tall man in a tan Stetson, step down off the train. But then he stopped and turned. Melinda wondered why but then suddenly she saw him reach out his hand to help Kitty and she saw her Momma step down off that train and tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Momma? Pa?" Rushing to them, she threw her arms around Matt. "Oh, Pa!"

"Melinda, Honey, let me look at you." Smiling at her and wiping away her tears.

Then she turned and grabbed hold of Kitty. "Momma, you came too?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You think I could stop her? Kit, I'll get our bags."

Melinda and Kitty walked away with their arms around one another. "Oh, Momma."

"Sweetheart, you're going to be alright. I know it doesn't feel that way now but…"

As Matt caught up to them and Melinda showed them where her wagon was, the three rode just to the end of town, to the house. Once inside, she said, "Here, Pa, you can put your things in that room."

Kitty walked to the kitchen only to find an elderly woman sitting at the table. "Oh well, hello."

"Hello, I'm Sarah, a friend of Melinda's."

Just then, Melinda and Matt walked in. "Oh, Momma, Pa, this here is a neighbor and good friend, Sarah. Sarah Conner. She sat with the girls while I came to meet the train. They were napping. Sarah, this here is my Pa and Momma, Matt and Kitty Dillon."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sarah." Matt and Kitty both echoed.

"Oh, pleasure's all mine. Melinda's told me a lot about you both."

"She has, huh?" Matt said with a grin.

"You raised a wonderful girl, here."

"Well, thank you." Kitty answered.

"The girls should be up soon."

"Oh, I can't wait to see them. They must have grown a foot since we saw them last."

Laughing, "Oh yes, they have, Momma. And they talk up a streak." Pouring cups of coffee.

"Melinda," Matt hesitated. "Honey, do you want to tell us what happened?"

Sarah stood. "I'll be getting back home now. You catch up with your folks. Nice meeting you lovely people."

"Same here, Sarah." Kitty replied.

Melinda sat the cups down and put a cake out on the table then sat folding her hands in her lap. "Momma, Pa, this all happened so fast."

"It all started about three weeks ago. Charlie began his seasonal rounds, you know like Pap-pap. He insisted on letting Jacob go along with him, against my better judgment, of course. And when they got out to the Coleman family farm, everyone in the house but Ally was dead. So Charlie buried them all and took Ally and moved on to try and find a relative he knew was nearby, when he came up on the Barrett's. Jake Barrett had just buried his two sons and his wife Susan was terribly sick. He stayed with them for a few days, trying to tend to Susan and Ally. Then Jack told Charlie that the only place Susan and his boys had been was their pond, which he shared with the Coleman's and the Jerrod's. But when he checked the pond, he found that the water had been poisoned and smelled foul and there were dead animals around it. Eventually Ally died too. He took her and buried her with her family. Then he and Jacob headed back home. Charlie wanted the Sheriff to make a report and have someone go out and check the pond. After only being home one day, Jacob took sick. I rushed him to Charlie's office and I found him unconscious on his office floor. I did everything I knew to care for them both but It just wasn't enough."

As she told her story, tears flooded down her face. Kitty sat holding her, trying to comfort her. "Oh, Sweetheart."

"Momma, Pa, what am I gonna do?"

Just hugging her tight. "SHHHHHHH, Sweetheart. We don't have to decide anything right this minute." Kitty looked at Melinda. "Honey, when is the last time you ate something?"

"I'm not very hungry, Momma."

"Now you listen to me, young lady. Not eating is not going to help this situation any. I'm going to fix something and don't argue with me."

Melinda looked at matt and he smiled. "Don't look to me for help." Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted four little eyes staring at him. Smiling at them both, he asked, "Can I get a big bear hug?"

The two just stared for a moment then recognition hit. "Grandpa!" Kate and Caroline took a running leap into his lap!

"Well, now. Let me get a good look at you two. You are getting so big."

Giggling at him, with one hand holding the other to hold up three fingers and putting them up close in front of his face. "We three!"

"YOU ARE?"

"Uh huh." They both answered, nodding at him.

Matt took them into the parlor, playing on the floor, while Kitty continued talking with Melinda.

"Momma, they keep asking for their Papa and Jacob and I'm running out of excuses. I tried telling them they had to go away but…"

"Honey, you'll find the right time. They're very young."

"Momma, everywhere I look, I see Charlie and it hurts so much. I don't know if I can stay here. I'll have to find work, something to take care of myself and the girls. I'm just so confused."

Later that night, after Melinda and the girls were sleeping, Matt and Kitty sat outside on the porch. "Cowboy, I was thinking about…"

"Uh huh. Me too."

"Now, you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Kitty Dillon, you think I can't tell what you're thinking after all these years?"

"Ok, what then?"

"In the morning, after breakfast, we'll talk to Melinda and ask her to come home with us."

Tilting her head, looking at him with a charming smirk. "Well now, Cowboy. I'm impressed! Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hummmmmm, let me think."

Slapping his arm, "Oh you." Now chuckling. "Well, I do love you."

"Well, I'd much rather you show me, Mrs. Dillon."

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact." The two walked back into the house arm in arm.

**1904**

**Red Hill**

Melinda and the girls, as planned, moved home with Matt and Kitty. Melinda began teaching again. Mark was back from school and still picking Doc's brain, although he had retired. He was now in his 90's but he loved teaching Mark everything and anything he could. He loved knowing Mark wanted to learn more and more.

John and Rebecca weren't having much luck starting a family. She'd had two miscarriages already, but was having difficulty getting pregnant. They had even considered adopting.

It was a hot summer night and Mark was making some rounds for a few people that were having trouble dealing with the heat. He even stayed in town and had his supper at Sam and Ellie's. He wanted his Pap-Pap to join him but Doc begged off. He just wanted to rest.

After supper, Mark returned to the office. Seeing the lamp lit and peeking through the window, he could see Doc reading one of his old journals. Smiling to himself, he thought, "He's still at it. Still studying."

Entering the room, he said, "Pap-Pap, I thought I'd bring you back something in case you get hungry. Miss Ellie made a delicious peach pie."

Mark was surprised when he didn't get a response. Walking closer, he could see Doc's head was down and the book in his lap. Lifting the book, "Pap? Pap? Come on. You should go in and lie in bed." Again Mark didn't get a response. Mark leaned in, touching his face. "PAP! OH PAP!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Orphan Train

Standing in disbelief, Mark turned the chair facing him and lifted Doc's limp body, carrying him to the bed in the back room. His eyes were welling up with tears as he sat beside him, holding his hand to his chest.

"_Pap, I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone. If only I'd known. I would have stayed and… and well, I could have done something, anything. You've taught me so much. Hell, you taught me everything. It's because of you, I'm a doctor today. All I wanted to do was make you proud. Here I was this scrawny little boy that trailed behind you, being nothing but a pest that wouldn't talk to you or anyone. No matter how much Momma and Pa tried, I would have never thought that I'd be saying this but, the best thing that ever happened to me was being put on that Orphan Train and it stopping in Dodge that cold windy night. Because of that, I gained not only the best pa and momma but you Pap! I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. Pap, I don't think I ever told you, I love you."_

Slowly as the tears flowed, he rested his head on Doc's chest.

After what seemed like hours, Mark straightened himself up, covered Doc then walked back over to Sam and Ellie's.

As he entered, Sam could tell right off something was wrong. "Mark? Mark, are you alright?"

Mark shook his head and leaned against the chair.

Ellie quickly took his arm. "Mark, darlin', here sit. Let me get some coffee."

Sam sat with Mark. "Mark, talk to me. As he lifted his head, Sam could see the pain in his eyes.

"Uncle Sam, it's Pap."

"What about Doc?" Sam asked.

"Pap's gone! I went to take him the tray Miss Ellie made for him. I thought he was studying his journals but…"

"OH NO! Mark have you told anyone else?"

Shaking his head, "No, not yet. I guess I'll go to Mr. Crump's first. Can't leave him up there. Uncle Sam, I have to go and tell Pa and Momma."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck then his face. He knew very well this wasn't going to be an easy thing for Mark.

**Red Hill**

Everyone had sat down to supper. Kitty was distracted. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was a gut feeling she had. Something wasn't sitting right. She and Melinda cleaned up after supper while Kate and Caroline talked about what was happening with school and their friends.

Kate was more the calm type, where Caroline was a free spirit maybe even a little wild. But at thirteen, they both thought they were practically grown. Just listening, Kitty was laughing to herself while Melinda tried to squash the notion.

Suddenly, Melinda said, "Now, girls. Listen to me. You are just thirteen."

"But, Momma, there are girls our age or just a little older, getting married. We're not babies. Why do you insist on treating us like we are?"

"What are you in such a hurry to do?"

Caroline, using her sister for an example, said, "Well, Kate likes this cute boy Grandpa was making some horse deal with. I think he's new in town."

"What new boy? And when and where did you see this boy?"

"Caroline, you have a big mouth!"

"Kate," Melinda asked, looking straight at her. "What boy?"

"Again, Caroline jumped in. "His name Is Dan Ryan, I think."

"Caroline, I'm gonna throttle you!"

Caroline burst out laughing. "Momma, relax. He came here with his father to talk with Grandpa. We talked a little that's all."

Kitty was biting her bottom lip. Occasionally Melinda would look at Kitty. Then she looked back to the girls. "Both of you. I want you to make sure your assignments are finished. Go now!"

"Momma," Kate said turning back to look at her. "How much longer do I have to go to school?"

"Young Lady, an education is very valuable and…"

Before she could finish, Kate walked away. "Yeah, I know." And she left the room.

Melinda tossed the towel she was holding. "Oh, Momma, these girls. I don't know…"

Placing her hand on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, here sit, relax." Handing her a cup of fresh tea. "Not all so long ago, I remember another young lady of say, ahhh, fourteen, who thought that she was practically grown herself."

"Oh, but, Momma, I was never the handful Kate and Caroline are."

"Well now, do you want to rethink that for a moment?"

Now realizing what Kitty was saying, "Oh, Momma, was I that bad?"

Smiling a bit. "You had your moments. But they're growing up. They are anxious to get out and see the world and experience the things around them. That's normal. They'll be fine. Just do what you're doing, loving them , and being here for them. No matter what."

"Momma, how did you survive it, with the boys and me. And we weren't even your own."

"Oh, no, you don't. In my heart of hearts, you, John and Mark are as much my children as if I gave life to you myself. Don't you ever doubt that or forget that."

Reaching to hug Kitty, "Momma, you and Pa, you gave us life. I'm so thankful that Reverend Brace made us get on that Orphan Train and that it stopped in Dodge."

Kate and Caroline continued to bicker over Caroline telling Melinda and Kitty about her crush on Dan Ryan. Matt was trying to get them to stop. He didn't get what was happening. "Look girls, I know your Grandpa don't get what young girls argue about but you're sisters."

Caroline, still being the instigator, said, "Grandpa, Kate has a crush on that boy that was here with his father, Dan Ryan."

"Caroline, I'm gonna…"

"Whoa! Hold it, you two, enough."

"Awww, I'm just funning with her, Grandpa."

With all the commotion, no one heard Mark come in the door. He stood in the foyer at the entrance of the parlor, holding his hat. "Pa."

"Son, didn't expect you tonight. Thought you'd be staying in town."

"Pa, I need to..."

"What is it, Son?" Matt now knew something was wrong.

"Pa, it's Pap."

Matt jumped up out of his chair. "Mark, what 's wrong?" He knew from the look in Mark's eyes, this was bad. "Mark, where's your Pap-Pap?"

"Pa, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Mark?"

"If I'd'a known. Pa, Pap's gone."

Just as those words left Mark's mouth, the next sound came from Kitty, who had just entered from the kitchen. "NO! NO! NO!"

Matt and Mark quickly ran to her. "Momma, I'm so sorry. Pa, I didn't see her there."

"Kit, honey, come on here, sit down."

Shaking her head, "NO, where is he? Where is he, Mark?"

"In town, Momma. Mister Crump is taking good care of him."

Now Melinda and the girls were in tears. "Pa, what can we do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. You just take care of the girls. I'll stay with your Momma."

"Take me, Mark."

"But, Momma, it's late."

"I DON'T CARE! Never mind. I'll go myself." And she headed out the door, headed for the barn.

"Pa, aren't you gonna stop her?"

"Of course, well, I'll go with her."

She hooked up a buggy and headed out towards town.

Matt jumped on his horse, rushing to catch up or at least follow her.

The streets of Dodge were quiet. Word had gotten out and most people stayed off the streets, mourning in their own way. There weren't many in Dodge that Doc hadn't treated, or better than that, brought into the world. He was a permanent fixture in Dodge. This town just wouldn't be the same without him.

Kitty made her way down Front Street. She stopped in front of Percy Crumps place. It was now being run by his nephew Martin Crump. Martin had come to Dodge several years back to live with Percy when his folks passed away. Percy was his only next of kin.

Kitty stepped down out of the buggy and walked up to the door. As she opened it inhaling, holding her breath.

When Martin saw her, he said, "Hello, Mrs. Dillon. I suppose you're here to see…" He never finished his sentence. "This way, Ma'am." And he escorted her to the back room. "I'll give you some privacy."

Nodding, "Thank you, Martin."

As she approached the table, Martin had placed him on to prepare him, she exhaled and her eyes filled with tears. Her small finger tips lightly touched his face. Choking up she had a knot in her throat. She sat down close to him and in a soft whisper said,

"_Ohhhhh, Curly! I wish I would have been here for you, with you. Curly, I owe you so much. _

_I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, outside the Long Branch. I believe I was cussing up a storm. I broke the heel off my shoe and you offered to buy me a drink and you'd introduced me to Bill Pence and he gave me a job. And don't you think I don't know that was your doing, either. _

_Then of course, Matt. You introduced us and refereed between us. Boy, did we keep you busy. Curly, you were always there when ever I needed you, no matter what. Well, I need you now. My children need you and Matt needs you. _

_Oh, I know he'd never admit it but he does. You're the father we never had, Curly. Hell, you've saved his hide um-teen times. And I for one and grateful for that. _

_And me, I wouldn't be here if not for you. You're a big part of us. How are we gonna go on without you? How do I live without you? _ Oh, Curly." Now laying her head across and wrapping her arms around him.

Behind her, Matt stood in the doorway. Moving slowly over next to her, rubbing his hand along her back. "Kit, Honey."

"Oh, Cowboy, I can't live without him. He's… He's…"

" SHHHHHHHH, I know, Honey. I know."

"Matt?" Now looking up at him. "I want to take him home."

"What?"

"Home, I want to take Doc home with us and bury him where he will always be with us."

Matt just enveloped her in his arms. "We'll take him home, Kit."

The following morning, Matt arranged to transport Doc to their home property. They had the Reverend in town come out and give the service. Everyone who knew Doc, from all over, attended. This was not just a day to say good bye to Doctor Galen Adams, but a day to celebrate his life.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Orphan Train

** 1907**

Dodge was growing fast. Newly was still Marshal. Sam and Ellie's business was thriving. Mark had taken over Doc's practice. This was something Doc had stated he wanted before he passed away. And it was also in a letter to Mark that he left for him after. Mark was determined to make him proud.

Matt's breeding ranch was growing. He and John were busier than ever. They were beginning to do a lot more business with John Ryan, who was a breeder. Matt knew him from their days in the war.

Everyone was busy with something in their lives. The girls, well, Kate, she was busy trying to find ways for Dan and herself to spend time together. Several times they'd sneak down by the lake and spend hours, just the two of them. And whenever there was a dance, they made it a point to make sure he was the only one on her dance card. They thought they were being discrete. And thought they were good at it. Like someone else in the family.

Kitty decided to make a trip into town, figuring she'd take her son to dinner, and maybe catch up with Melinda as well. They all met up at Sam's place. Mark could only stay for a while.

"Momma, this was a wonderful idea. So glad you came into town. But I do have to check on some of my patients."

Cupping his face in her hands, "Mark, you're Pap-Pap would be so very proud of you. I know he is. You are just the kind of doctor he wanted you to be. Much like himself." She kissed him quickly before he left.

Inhaling and smiling at Melinda. "Do you have to go too?"

"No, Momma. I have a little time yet. Momma, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Sure, Sweetheart."

"Momma, it's Kate. Does she seem different to you?"

"Different?" She repeated, tilting her head.

"Oh, I know she's been sneaking around to see that Ryan boy."

"Uh Huh. And?"

"Well, I think they may be…"

Now Kitty was biting her bottom lip. "Ohhhhh, I see. Well, have you asked her about it?"

"How did you know when Charlie and I were…"

Kitty began to laugh softly. "Oh, sweetie. That is something that is a mother's intuition. If they are spending that much time together…"

"Oh, Momma, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, the girls are almost seventeen. Honey, you need to talk to her. Melinda, these kids are in love. And no matter what we say, I know when I was Kate's age it didn't matter what anyone said. I followed my heart."

"But they're my babies." Melinda said.

"Yes, they are but as your Pa has reminded me, many times, with you three, you are grown men and a grown woman."

After dinner, Kitty headed back to the ranch. Along the ride, she spotted Kate and Dan, riding back from the lake, Spring Creek.

For a moment she stopped and her mind drifted back to many times when she and Matt snuck away from Dodge to be alone. She remembered dipping a bottle of champagne in the creek to get it cool and slipped into the cool creek themselves. And after, lying in one another's arms, making love by the creek side.

She knew all too well that these two young lovers were probably doing much the same. As they came closer, Kate yelled out. "Gamma." Breaking Kitty's train of thought.

"Kate and Dan, is it?" She knew very well who he was.

"Yes, Gamma, I was out riding and I ran into Dan."

"Oh, you ran into Dan." Now with a smirk. "And you decided to stop at the creek, did you?"

"No, Ma'am. I mean, yes, we thought we'd dip our feet in." Dan was now stumbling for words. "Mrs. Dillon, Ma'am, I… I… I was hoping that maybe I could…"

Laughing, Kate finished with, "Gamma, I wanted to invite Dan to the house tonight for supper."

"Of course. That would be nice. Look forward to seeing you, Dan. Kate, maybe you should ride back with Dan. I'm sure his father is probably at the ranch with Grandpa."

Nodding, "Ok, Gam."

As Kitty rode off, "WHOA, was that close. Do you think she saw us, Kate?"

"Nah, not till we were on the road. Come on, let's go."

Back at the house, Kitty watched Kate. She was acting a bit light headed. "Kate, sweetheart." Now feeling her head with her hand. "You look a little flushed. Maybe you had a little too much exposure today?"

"What?" She was shocked, not knowing what Kitty meant.

"Too much exposure today down at Spring Creek."

"How'd you know we were in the Creek? Oh, I mean…"

Now smiling at her. "Kate, come sit with me. I know you may not think so, but I was your age once too. And believe it or not, your Grandpa and I used to go to Spring Creek to be alone."

"Gam?"

Again smiling, "Yes, we were young and in love too."

Kate began to drop her eyes.

"Oh, Honey, I understand. Do you love him?"

"Oh yes, Gamma. Yes, I do and I know he loves me too."

"Well then, don't you think it's time you talked to your mother?" Kitty looked at Kate's face. She was losing color. "Kate, Honey, are you alright?" Then Kitty thought to herself, 'Oh boy!'

"Kate, Honey, stay here. I'll make you some mint tea. It will help."

"Help?" Kate repeated.

"Honey, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"You mean dizzy and nauseous?"

"Uh huh."

"A few weeks."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I think it's more than time to sit down and talk to your mother."

"Gam? I don't feel so good."

"Come on. Let's get you up stairs." As she got Kate settled, Kitty sat, placing a cool cloth on her head.

"Gam?"

"Hummmmm. Just rest, Honey. We can talk later."

Kate laid back a drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Orphan Train

The aroma of fresh baked ham filled the house. Kitty and Melinda had prepared a supper for the family and now their guests, John and Mary Katherine Ryan and their son, Dan. Kitty has her suspicions this was going to be an interesting evening.

John, Mary Katherine and Dan arrived shortly after six. Mark had let them in. "Mr. Ryan, Mrs. Ryan good to see you again. How are ya doing Dan?" Patting him on the shoulder.

Dan was nervous. He wasn't sure how things were going to be. But he knew if he wanted to marry Kate, he'd have to do the proper thing and ask for her parents blessing.

Kitty and Melinda came from the kitchen. Melinda approached the Ryan's. "Hello, I'm Melinda Montgomery, Kate's mother. And this is my mother, Kitty Dillon and I think you already met my brother Mark, Kate's uncle. And this here is my father Matt Dillon."

For a moment the room was silent. "Please. Can I get anyone something to drink?" Kitty asked breaking the silence. "Perhaps, a glass of wine? Mrs. Ryan? Mr. Ryan? Something a little stronger for the gentlemen's taste?"

At first John Ryan hesitated but then, "Bourbon if you have it."

"Coming right up." She proceeded to get her guest's refreshments.

Entering the room, Caroline looked around. "Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. Hi, I'm Caroline, Kate's sister." Then Caroline stood as close to Melinda as she could to whisper to her. "Momma, I think you should check on Kate. She looks pretty ah, peaked."

Melinda started to head for the stairs only to be stopped by Kitty. "Here, sweetheart, take these drinks to your guests. I'll check on her."

Kitty knocked on Kate's door. "Honey, it's Gam."

"Come in, Gam."

Kitty took one look at her face and said, "Ohhh, Katie." She took a cloth and soaked it in water from the pitcher on her dresser, laying it on her face and neck. "Well, Sweetheart, it looks like you're gonna get your wish."

"What do you mean, Gam?"

"You were in such a hurry to grow up and not be a child anymore and well, now, you'll have to grow up because this child you're carrying will depend on you."

"Child? What child?"

"Katie, Honey, if I'm not mistaken, Sweetheart, you're gonna have a baby."

Kate looked at Kitty. "Are you sure? Oh, Gam, I… we didn't mean for this to happen."

Huffing a light breath, not wanting to laugh. "No, Honey," cupping her face in her hands. "I'm sure you didn't. But now…"

Kitty managed to get Kate up and feeling slightly better and they came down to join everyone else. As they all gathered around the table, John Ryan asked if he could say grace. Matt agreed.

As they all joined hands, John began.

_Dear Father in Heave. Please bless this meal we are about to partake in. Let it nourish our bodies and souls. And Father, thank you for joining us all here tonight and bless the hands that prepared this fine meal. Amen_

Everyone was eating and talking about a wide range of topics. Dan and Kate were sitting quietly, one hand under the table clinching them together. Suddenly Kate gave him a nudge.

"Excuse me, everyone, I have something I'd like to say." Dan looked around the room. His insides were shaking so that he thought the world could see. He looked at Kate and she smiled back.

"What is it son?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"Ma, Pa, Mrs. Montgomery, Mr. and Mrs. Dillon, since we have you all here together, we… No **_I_** thought this would be the perfect time to..." Dan swallowed hard, his mouth was dry. "To… well, Mrs. Montgomery, first I want you to know. I love your daughter Kate with every bone in my body. I have never met anyone like her and well, I wanted to ask for your blessing to marry her. Now I know we're young but we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together." Now squeezing Kate's hand. He hadn't let go of it the whole time.

Melinda's jaw dropped.

Not saying a word, Ryan looked at his son. "Son, when did you two decide all of this? You need to think about this."

Kate was beginning to feel green. Her stomach churning, she then added. "We want to get married and raise a family."

Ryan, Matt and Melinda were all going at once with all the reasons they shouldn't be doing this.

Kitty could see Kate's face. She reached over, grabbing her hand.

"Everyone, please stop. I have something I need to say." Kate spoke up.

Dan looked at Kate.

"No, Kate, let me handle this."

"No, Dan, I need you to hear this too."

Kate looked around the table. "I don't know any easy way to say this. But we're gonna have a baby."

The room became silent. Kitty was still holding her hand.

Dan looked back at Kate with a look of shock. "Baby?" He repeated.

Nodding her head. "Ohhhh. Will you all excuse me? She stood quickly and ran out of the room.

In tandem, both Matt and Ryan looked at Dan. "What were you thinking?"

Then Melinda, in a monotone voice, said. "He wasn't. Neither one of them were." Melinda looked at Kitty. "Momma, I… I…"

"Melinda, go to your daughter. She needs you now. Look, Matt, Mr. Ryan, let's just all try and stay calm. Screaming isn't gonna solve anything. I'm not any happier about this then you all are, but the fact is, these two are going to be parents. And yes, they're young. But they won't be the first to, well, start a family young. What they need right now is for us all to band together and help them in any way we can."

Mary Katherine nodded at Kitty. "John, she's right you know. After all, I was only but Kate's age when I had our first. And we did just fine."

Caroline stood. "Yeah, and Momma had us when she was only a few more years older than we are."

"Look," Kitty said, standing from the table. "Let's all go into the parlor. We'll be more comfortable."

Matt and John were still both steaming.

Melinda went to check on Kate. She was losing everything she ate and in tears. Melinda sat beside her, rubbing her back, softly.

When Kate had a minute of relief, with tears in her eyes, she said, "Momma, please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry. We didn't plan for this to happen. Momma, we really do love each other. Please be happy for me."

"Oh, Kate, Honey, yes, I'm upset. But, Honey, I love you. This is going to take some time getting used to. My baby having a baby."

Matt and Ryan stood out on the porch. "John, I don't know what to think."

"Me either, Matt. Our children have a child. I don't know that I'm ready for that. Mary Katherine and I started out young and had two sons and it wasn't easy."

"I hear ya, John, although Kitty and I started out much later. John, Kitty was right, you know? What's done is done and as much as I wish I could turn it all back, fact is, we can't."

"Say, Matt, when did all this happen? Yeah, I knew he had a crush. I could see that every time he came here with me. But to me they were just kids."

Rolling his eyes, "John, that's more then I knew. For years Kitty's been telling me there's a lot I need to learn about women. But truth be told, I'll never get it all."

Suddenly the two burst out laughing. "I'm with you, Matt!"

A few weeks went by. Everyone had calmed down. Kate was beginning to pass the sickness. Melinda, Mary Katherine and Kitty planned a beautiful home wedding for the two love birds.

Melinda had sewn a beautiful dress for Kate to wear and it was a perfect time for a colorful wedding. Kate insisted on making a bouquet from Kitty's garden. They kept it small, family and a few close friends. Since Charlie was no longer with them, Kate asked her Grandpa to give her away. The young Reverend English, he was slightly older than Kate and Dan and had taken over for his Father once he was old enough, and returned from the seminary, performed the ceremony.

After the ceremony, everyone celebrated, with food and dancing.

Kitty found Matt sitting off to the side. Walking up behind him, "Penny for your thoughts, Cowboy."

"Ahhh, Kit, I know she's happy. They're happy. But I can't help but think…"

Mashing her lips together, then sitting beside him. "I know, Cowboy. You think you're losing another little girl. But I assure you, Kate loves you so much. She's her Grandpa's girl and no marriage or husband will ever change that. If you remember you felt just like this when Melinda and Charlie married."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, you did. Say, Cowboy, do you think I could get you to dance with me?"

"Ahhh, Kit Honey, we haven't danced in…"

"Oh, come on. It'll come back to ya." Taking him by the hand and walking out onto the dance platform.

The song was perfect. It was a slow waltz and Matt took Kitty in his arms and like magic it was like it was yesterday. They danced around the platform as if no one was watching.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17

Orphan Train

Time seemed to go by fast. Kate and Dan had found a home just down from Matt and Kitty's place. It was actually an adjoining piece of property. She had grown into this pregnancy quiet fast and was now ready to have it over with. She was having difficulty walking. Her feet and hands were swelling, everything was becoming a struggle to do on her own. She was also experiencing a bit of cabin fever.

After several conversations, she convinced Dan to take her into town. She wanted to buy some things for the house and for the new baby. Dan finally agreed. Anything to keep her from getting excited.

It was cold but to this point, no snow had fallen. Everyone was surprised to see how big she had gotten. Finally, after shopping, she decided she wanted some of Uncle Sam's chicken soup and peach pie. She had developed quiet an appetite.

"Kate, Honey, here sit. Look at you."

"Uncle Sam, I think I'm about to burst and I still have a little ways to go. But I'm hungry. Hungry for your stew oh and a side of peach pie. Please?"

"Coming right up."

She sat and ate like she hadn't eaten in a long time. Sam was amused by this. They sat and had a chat. Her eyes welled up when she mentioned Doc's name and how he wasn't here to see her get married or to see her baby born. She would have loved for him to deliver it.

As Sam was cleaning up the plates, he said, "I'll be right back, Katie. Just wanna put these things in the kitchen. As he walked away, Kate felt a sudden burst and when she looked down, she noticed she was wet. "OHHHH, OHHHH! Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam! Hurry!"

Sam rushed back to the dining room. "Katie honey, are you alright?

"NO, yes, no. I don't think so? I think it's the baby."

Sam yelled for Ellie. "Honey, you hold on. I'm going to get Mark."

Sam returned with Mark, confused that she wasn't there. Then Ellie, walking across the landing, called. "Sam, I brought her up here to lie down."

"Ellie, Mark's not in town. What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, Sam, women have been having babies forever."

"Yeah, maybe, but I wasn't there."

Sam sent for Dan who was getting supplies at the feed store. And he sent for Festus, wanting him to go for Kitty and Melinda.

"Sam, I'm going to need your help."

"My help? Doing what?"

"It looks like Katie's baby is in a hurry to get here."

"OHHHH NO!"

Meanwhile, Festus headed as fast as Ruth could take him. He knew Melinda and Kitty would want to be with Kate, cuz that was she-male doings.

Arriving at the ranch, "Matthew? Miz Kitty? Miz Melinda? Anybody?"

Finally, Matt came from the horse stalls. "Festus, what is it?"

"OHHH, Matthew, it's Miz Katie. That there little baby is a comin' and Sam and Miz Ellie needs help. She needs Miz Kitty and Miz Melinda."

Appearing at the front door was Melinda. "Hi, Uncle Festus. What brings you out here?"

"Missy Kate, she's at the Long Branch and that little baby is a comin'. Miz Ellie be needing sum help."

"Thanks, Uncle Festus. Momma! Momma!"

"What is it, Melinda?" Kitty asked as she came from the back yard. "Momma, Kate is in labor."

"Do we know where Dan is?"

"Miz Kitty, Missy Kate is in Dodge. She be et' the Long Branch. Miz Ellie is a tryin' ta' do what she can but…"

Nodding, "I understand, Festus. Melinda see if your Pa can hook us up a buggy."

Kitty and Melinda, along with Festus, headed for Dodge.

Arriving in town, both women headed straight for Sam and Ellie's. As they entered they could hear Kate scream. Rushing up the stairs, crossing the landing, when they reached the room, both rushed into the room.

"Kate!" Melinda yelled out.

"Oh, Momma!" Kate looked drained.

"Oh, Honey, are you alright?"

"It's a boy, Momma. I have a son." Hugging her.

Kitty was helping Ellie. Ellie wanted Kitty to check that she didn't do anything wrong. When Kitty checked Kate, she said. "Oh my!"

"Momma?" Melinda turned towards Kitty. What's wrong?"

"Gam, is there something wrong with my baby?"

Smiling, "Oh, no. I think I know why this little fella' was in a hurry to meet the world."

"Gam, what are you talking about?"

"He brought company."

"Company?" Melinda repeated.

"Oh yeah. Kate Honey, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath and push real hard."

"But why?" Just then Kate felt a contraction, so she did as Kitty asked. And a few pushes later, Kitty smiled.

"I think what Kate meant to tell you Melinda, is she has two sons."

Sam and Ellie were standing, holding the first boy and both said, with questioning looks, "Twins?"

"Uh huh. Twins. Oh, Sweetheart. They are beautiful."

Mark came rushing through the door just then. When he came into town everyone was telling him what was happening. Looking surprised, "Kate?" He sat beside her. "Let me see you." He proceeded to check her out then looked to Kitty. "Momma?"

"Two fine beautiful boys!"

In behind Mark, was Dan. He was sitting beside Kate. "Two? Two babies?"

Kitty smiled, handing him a baby. "Oh, Ma'am, I don't think I should be…"

"Dan, yes, he's your son. Here, watch his head. Go on. He won't break. He's not glass."

Eventually, everyone was gathered in the room. Dan looked at Kate. "Honey, they're beautiful. Thank you." Then he asked. "What are we gonna call them?"

"I have an idea." And she whispered in his ear. He nodded in agreement.

"Well?" Mark asked.

"Well, since they came early and Uncle Sam did such a wonderful job, this one we'll name Samuel Charles and this one, Pa, after you, Matthew Daniel"

"So everyone, since you're all here, we'd like you to meet our sons,

Samuel Charles and Matthew Daniel Ryan."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Orphan Train

1910

Now with the entire family filling the room, Kitty inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled.

"Now girls, all the events that I've just told you about, are how and why we are all here today and together. I know that I can speak for both Grandpa and I when I say we have been so blessed having your momma and your Uncle's John and Mark come into our lives and making us all a family. And I know that even after we are both long gone, that this family will go on. Grow and live wonderful lives."

Kate looked up at Melinda. "Momma, why haven't you ever told us all of this?"

Taking in a breath, Melinda was trying to make her answer as simple as possible. Well, Sweetheart, as wonderful as it was for Gam and Grandpa to sacrifice and give your uncle's and me a home to call our own, they made us whole again. A family. So I never think in terms that we were adopted."

Kate nodded, "Gam? About the stories, uh, or gossip. Were they true?

Patting the bed beside her, "Katie honey, I have learned throughout my lifetime not to pay much attention to gossip in the street."

"I know, Gam, but when I heard that a man came into town and drug you away with him…"

"Katie Honey, I'm here and okay."

"But they hurt you bad. Some were saying that after abusing you, he shot you in the street?"

"Oh, Honey." Nodding. "Yes, but it was so long ago and this country was so very different."

Kate turned her attention to Matt. "Grandpa? What I heard, was that you went after these men. Did you get them?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, Katie Honey. I rode out after them along with your Uncle Festus, Uncle Newly, Uncle Sam and just about every man in town who could ride. Pap-Pap stayed with Gam and being the terrific doctor he was, did everything in his power to save Gam. Kate, our lives were so much different then the lives you kids will ever deal with."

Then Kitty added, "And a lot of the credit goes to your Grandpa and men just like him. They changed the face of the west. They took towns that were barely civilized, no law, and made these towns, towns folks were proud to live in and felt safe to live in."

"I don't know about any of you but I'm hungry." Matt said.

Kitty looked to Matt. "Of course you are, Cowboy." Now sliding off the bed. "Let's go calm the hungry beast."

Thanksgiving Day

Kitty and Melinda were up early. They had a full day of cooking to do. John and Matt went out the day before and found just the perfect turkey. Everyone was gathering at the Dillon ranch this year.

Little By little, everyone was showing up. Sam and Ellie, Newly and Amy, Kate and Dan along with the twins, these two were excited as ever. They also invited John and Mary Katherine Ryan. They were all family now.

Caroline had invited Tim O'Hara. Her thought was if the family spent more time with him, she could sway their opinions. Not only did she want Melinda's approval, but her Grandpa's as well.

When Tim arrived, letting him in. "Hi, Tim. Come in, please. Momma and Gam are in the kitchen. Grandpa and John are outside with the twins, making snowballs." The snow was fresh and soft. Holding his hand, she walked him to the kitchen. "Momma, Gamma. This is Tim, Sheriff Tim O'Hara. Tim, my momma, Melinda and my gam, Kitty Dillon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sheriff." Nodding, looking at her hands. "Sorry, my hands are occupied at the moment." Kitty said as she tried to wipe them on her apron.

"No, Ma'am, it's a pleasure that is all mine. I've been looking forward to meeting Caroline's family. I've heard so much about you all."

"Oh?" Kitty said with a raised brow.

"Yes, Ma'am, and all good."

"Well, Sheriff, can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah, no, Ma'am. Thank you. And it's Tim. I'm not working today."

"Oh alright, Tim. Well, you'll be meeting the rest of the family soon. Caroline, why don't you take Tim into the parlor and Introduce him to the others."

After the two of them left, Melinda inhaled and looked to Kitty. "Oh, Momma, this is going to be interesting."

Now with her usual smirk. "What do you mean, Dear?"

"Momma, I mean Pa and the Sheriff."

"Oh, Melinda."

As they were talking, they heard John and Matt coming in with the twins.

The twins were laughing and running towards the kitchen. We made snow fights with snowballs!"

"You did?" Kitty answered them, smiling. "Well, you need to get those wet clothes off and get warm by the fire. Go on. Go find your Momma." Kitty then saw Melinda was still worried. "Ok, honey, I'll go in there and keep your Pa calm."

Entering the parlor, Kitty could see Tim and Caroline sitting together on the sofa. Matt was standing near the burning fire, warming up. When Matt's eyes met Kitty's, not one word needed to be said. Just her expression told him not to pounce on the boy. Everyone sat talking and laughing then Melinda had supper ready. They all sat around a large table, that Matt had made himself, needing something to hold their large family.

As they sat down and feasted on the incredible supper, Kitty stopped them all when she announced she wanted to make a toast. "I usually save this thought for Christmas or New Years but it seemed appropriate now." Raising her glass, as everyone followed suit.

**_"Here's to all our family and friends that could be here together with us and to the ones who no longer could. And to future family members and a happy and healthy future for us all."_**

Everyone drank and agreed.

After supper, the women cleared up the kitchen as the men all retreated to the parlor. Just when things looked comfortable, Matt looked to Tim. "Sheriff. A moment in private?"

"Yes, Sir, Mister Dillon. They both put on a coat and stood on the porch. "Look, Mister Dillon, Caroline told me you weren't too on board with us as a couple. But, Sir, I assure you…" From just the look in Matt's eye, Tim knew to wait and let him speak what was on his mind.

"Look, Son, I've lived your life. No, you'll never see the things I have. I spent over twenty plus years as a United States Marshal and I can't begin to tell you what havoc that brought on my wife and..."

"Sir, I remember my pa telling me about when you were Marshal. I don't remember him saying you had a wife."

"No, Son. Then I wasn't married, which is my point precisely. Being a man of the law isn't a forgiving job and I never wanted to leave behind a wife and family."

"Oh, Mister Dillon, Sir. I know that my job brings you great cause to worry, but I promise you I will never let anything happen to Caroline that pertains to my job. I will protect her with my life. Mister Dillon, I love Caroline. She's everything to me. Sir, I came here tonight hoping you and I and the rest of the family could come to some kind of understanding about…"

Matt interrupted him. "She means the world to you? Son that little girl in there is my granddaughter!"

"Yes, Sir, I get that. Mister Dillon, I would consider it a great honor, Sir, if you would give me you're blessing and permission to propose."

As much as Matt may have seen that coming, it still knocked the wind out of him.

Just then at the entrance of the parlor, Caroline stood over hearing, biting her bottom lip. This was a habit she got watching her Gamma.

"Well, Son, do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"And does she love you?"

Quickly, Caroline answered. "Yes! Oh yes, Grandpa. With all my heart."

Matt shook his head. "I think you need to talk with her mother and then let us talk about this."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Tim and Caroline rushed to the kitchen. "Momma, come here, sit with us."

Tim looked at Melinda. "Misses Montgomery, I'd like your permission and blessing to marry your daughter, Caroline. Ma'am, I love her with all my heart and soul."

"And I love him, Momma." Caroline followed up.

"I understand your fears, Ma'am, and if you need time to think about this, Mister Dillon said you will want to sit down and talk about this first."

"Yes, my father was correct."

Tim and Caroline left the kitchen. "Whoa, that was…"

"Oh, Tim, they're not that bad. They just love me." She told him kissing him gently.

"Yes, and so do I." He answered. "Look, Caroline, I want us to get married and make a home together. Now, I understand your Grandfather being a little worried about my choice of a job but we're not children. I want to marry you. I'd like their approval and blessing but I hope you will agree to marry me anyway."

"Tim. That would break their hearts. I couldn't do anything that would hurt any of my family."

"No, and I don't want you to."

"Tim, you know they're not going to be very happy that I'd be moving away either."

"Yeah, I thought of that too. But my assignment as Sheriff is in Great Bend. We won't be that far."

Meanwhile Matt, Kitty and Melinda all sat around the table. "Kit, you know how I feel about the badge and family life not mixing."

"Ohhhh, I certainly do. In case you've forgotten, Cowboy, I was there."

"Momma, Pa, she is nineteen and I guess I can't hold on to her forever. But this will mean she will be going away with him. I hated it when I left to go with Charlie."

"Oh, Honey, I know how you you're feeling but Great Bend isn't that far and as for you, Cowboy, this is 1910. Things have changed tremendously and well, they're in love and I think she'd follow him anywhere. It doesn't matter what we're comfortable with. I, for one, know firsthand what a woman will do when her heart is in love, Cowboy."

Rolling his eyes, "I guess this is another one of those things I never learned about women, huh?"

Smiling and rubbing his shoulder, "Cowboy, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well, Melinda. Maybe you should talk to them both." Matt sighed.

Nodding, "Yeah. Let me get this over with." She stood brushing off her dress.

"Come on, Cowboy." Kitty said. "We have guests."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Orphan Train

While everyone gathered in the Dillon/Montgomery parlor, before anyone noticed Tim and Caroline had slipped out the door. Bundled up to ward off the cold, Caroline snuggled up close to Tim. "Here, let's sit a minute." She said.

"Caroline, I do understand your Grandfather's concern. But I promise you, I will keep you safe."

"Oh, Tim, after the story Gam told us earlier, I understand too. Kansas was so different when Grandpa was Marshal and he an Gam, well, they managed to survive it."

"What story, Caroline?"

"Oh, well, see I found out that Momma and my Uncle's John and Mark were adopted by my grandparents. Their birth mother had died and their father couldn't care for them. Then they were brought here on an Orphan Train."

"Orphan Train." He repeated.

"Yes, there was a Reverend in New York that put them on the train, that was to bring them west in hopes of finding a good loving caring family. And they were lucky. Gam decided with Grandpa to take all three of them in. Momma fought not to be separated. She had been taking care of her brothers for a long time and she was only fourteen. So, you understand why it will be hard for them, if we marry and leave from here. So, I don't want to leave here on a bad terms."

They sat for a few minutes then, she said, "Maybe we should go back inside."

Nodding, Tim stood and helped her up, still holding her tight in his arms.

Entering the house, Matt, Kitty and Melinda were sitting talking with John and Mary Katherine Ryan and playing with the twins.

Softly sitting beside Melinda, "Momma, I have something I want to say while everyone is here."

"Go on, Dear." Melinda said with a raised brow, something she picked up from Kitty.

"Well, Momma, Grandpa, Gam. We understand all of your concerns and I want nothing more than to have your blessings on our decision. I love Tim and I know he loves me we know what we want. It's as Gam said earlier, the heart wants what the heart wants so, please understand and be happy for us."

Matt inhaled deeply, squared his shoulders and as he exhaled, said, "Son, I've spent better than half of my life protecting the citizens of Kansas. And about that much time protecting my family. Caroline is my granddaughter, she's only nineteen. I expect…"

As he stopped to think slowly on his words, Kitty could tell he was upset and she rested her hand on his forearm.

Melinda quickly picked up the conversation. "Sheriff…" Staring at him. "If you take my daughter away from here, it will be expected of you to protect her with everything you have, no excuses. As much as she'd like to believe she's all grown up, she is as her grandfather said, only nineteen. And I want your promise that you will protect her and also, don't keep her from her family."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. We'll be back here to visit often."

Caroline scanned the room, looking for a sign that everyone was on board with this decision.

Finally Melinda looked to Matt and Kitty then back to the two young lovers. "Alright, yes you have my blessing." She hugged her daughter, holding her tight.

Her eyes filled with tears, Caroline said. "I love you, Momma."

Christmas Day

There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground of the Dillon ranch, but the sun was high and shining bright. Not only was this Christmas morning, this would be the day Sheriff Timothy O'Hara and Caroline Montgomery would become man and wife.

Caroline lightly knocked on the door to Matt and Kitty's room, figuring she could have some private with Kitty. As she entered, Kitty was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair and getting ready to swoop it up in a sweep. "Gam?" She hesitated to speak.

At first, she noticed the trunks were still in the corner of the room. Slowly she walked around the room, then lifted the lid and softly lifted the dress that was worn by Kitty the day she married Matt. Holding the dress to herself in front of the full length mirror. "Gam, you had to look beautiful wearing this."

"Caroline…" Kitty started as she turned and faced her. "Try it on."

"What?" Caroline answered. "Oh, Gam, but this dress is special to you."

"Yes, it was and if you'd like and if it fits, why don't you wear the dress?"

"But… but…"

"Go on, sweetheart. Try it on."

Caroline stepped behind the dressing screen and a few minutes later, she walked out wearing Kitty's wedding dress.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you look beautiful!"

"It's a beautiful dress, Gamma."

"Well, it's worn by a beautiful woman."

"I'd love to wear it."

"Think of it as your something old."

Quickly running over and hugging Kitty, "Gam, I love you so much!"

A few hours later, all their friends arrived and young Reverend English agreed to come out to the house and perform the ceremony.

Matt, John and Mark all stood together in the parlor, when Tim showed up dressed in a suit and tie, looking handsome as ever.

Matt pulled him aside. "Now, Son, I'm going to say this once. That's my granddaughter, and if you ever hurt her in any way or put her in any danger…"

"Oh, no, Sir, Mister Dillon. I promise you that."

"Good, because I will hunt you down. Now how about a drink while we wait for the women."

Upstairs, Kitty and Melinda along with Kate were putting last minute touches on Caroline when a knock came on the door. "Whoever it is, you can't come in here. It's bad luck."

"Kitty, it's me." Matt answered.

She opened the door and when he entered, he was stunned at the vision standing before the long mirror. "Awww, Honey, let me look at you. What happened to my little girl?"

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm still in here."

"This time went by so fast, I guess that just means I'm getting old."

Kissing him on the cheek, "Grandpa, you'll always be my first love."

Then Matt turned to Melinda. "Honey, you look beautiful and Kate, don't ever forget how much I love you girls."

"Pa, we could never forget."

The three women wrapped their arms around him, hugging him together.

"Hey, Cowboy. "

As Melinda and Kate finished with Caroline, Matt walked over to Kitty. "UMMMM UMMMMM! Did you know you weren't supposed to upstage the bride, Ma'am?"

Shrugging her shoulders and laughing lightly. "Matt, I'm not the woman I used to be."

"Kit, you are as beautiful as you were the day I first laid eyes on you, if not more so."

Patting her hands on his chest and fixing his tie. "Go on. Get out of here so we can get this day going. We'll be right down. I'll call you."

Everyone was now seated around the parlor. Melinda and Kate joined them, then Kitty motioned to Matt it was time.

Kitty joined the other guests and as Caroline descended the stairs, Matt met her at the bottom. You look beautiful, Sweetheart!" Offering her his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes, Grandpa."

"You know you still can change your mind."

"Grandpa." She said with a smirk.

He smiled. "Well, then here we go." And they walked towards the fireplace.

Tim's breath was taken away at the sight of his bride.

Then as they approached the spot in front of the Reverend, Matt stood between them. He had a knot in his stomach at the thought she was no longer going to be his little girl. The same knot he had a few years before when Kate married Dan Ryan and Melinda married Charlie.

The Reverend looked around the room. "Alright everyone, are we all ready? Thank you all for coming today. Welcome. Timothy and Caroline, will you join hands?"

Matt stood there frozen, realizing he had to turn her over to Tim.

"Grandpa." Caroline said smiling at him.

"Oh. Yeah." He let go of her hand and stepped back.

Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, we are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining in marriage these two people, Caroline and Timothy. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Matt swallowed hard. "I do, Reverend." Then he stepped back and joined Kitty.

He began with a prayer, then said, "Timothy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for all the days of your life?"

Smiling, "I do, Reverend."

"Now, Caroline, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"Oh yes, Reverend. I do!"

"Timothy, the ring?"

Fishing in his pocket, pulling out a simple gold band.

"Okay, now repeat after me. Caroline, with this ring I thee wed. Take this ring as my sign of love and fidelity."

Tim repeated the words as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Okay, Caroline."

Turning to Kate and taking the ring then placing it on his finger. "Tim, with this ring I thee wed. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

"Now, hold each others hands. Is there anyone here today who has any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand as a reminder not to say anything. She knew it was killing him to see her get married.

"Ok then. By the power invested in me before God and in the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife."

The two stood staring at one another as if no one was in the room.

"Timothy, you may kiss your bride."

"Oh, yeah."

Now with everyone laughing, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her.

Finally Reverend English cleared his throat and the two broke apart.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, may I present to you, for the first time… Sheriff and Mrs. Timothy O'Hara!

Everyone began clapping and hugging the two newlyweds.

Matt hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. "You always have a home here. Don't you forget that."

"I won't, Grandpa. I love you so much."

Merry Christmas everyone!

The party carried on for the remainder of the day. Caroline and Tim weren't heading out till the next morning. Kate and Dan stayed at the house with the family and offered the couple their home for the night.

Kate took Caroline aside. "Hey, sis, I'm really happy for you." Her eyes were tearing up.

Just as everyone was making their way around and enjoying the day, they were all about to get two surprises.

The first surprise, was when Rebecca stood to get something from the kitchen and suddenly she yelled for John. When he rushed to her side, she said, "Ohhh, John. I think it's time."

"Are you sure, Becca?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Looking down at the wet spot forming on her dress. "My water just broke."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

Orphan Train

With wetness now soaking through her dress, Becca stood scared. "John, do something, please."

John was now panicked and turned and yelled out. "Momma! Mark! Somebody. We need you in here."

Several people rushed to find John holding Becca, trying to talk to her and keep her calm. Entering the kitchen, Kitty looked at the two and without thought, sprang into action. Turning to Mark, then back to John and Becca. Well, you two, it looks like you are both getting a last minute Christmas gift."

Mark looked to Kitty, "Momma, let's us get her up stairs."

Mark and John lifted Becca and carried her. Then mark looked at John. John, maybe you should go get me some hot water, lots of hot water and some fresh linens." Knowing this would keep him out of the way while he and Kitty did what they needed to do.

Becca was scared. After two miscarriages, she didn't want anything to go wrong. She was extremely careful throughout this pregnancy.

Everyone down stairs was getting excited. Festus, with a huge smile, said, "Well, if that ain't the bestest surprise. A little, bitty baby for Christmas!"

Matt sat with John trying to calm him. "Son, your momma and brother are with her and you know they've been taught by the best, your Pap-Pap."

Kitty helped Becca get out of her dress and sat beside her, holding her hand. "Now, Becca, listen to me. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Oh, Momma Kitty, it's too early and I just can't have anything go wrong."

"And you won't, now, trust me, Honey. I've done this a thousand times with John's Pap-Pap. We delivered many, many babies and you have Mark here and he was trained not only back east in a top school but also by his Pap-Pap. Now you just relax."

"I'm trying but the pain, it's getting worse." Becca answered through her tears. "I wish my mother were here but I'm sure glad you will be with me. You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Becca Darlin', I'm going nowhere."

The pain began getting stronger and stronger. Kitty turned to Mark. "Sweetheart, what can I do?

"Right now, Momma, I just need you to keep her calm. I might need you to help her push."

"Certainly."

Then Mark looked at Becca. "Now, Bec, when I tell you to push, I want you to take a deep breath, blow it out, and push down with all you got. Ok?"

Shaking and crying. "Ok, I'll try."

Mark figured this was going to take a while.

Meanwhile down stairs, "Pa, don't you think I should be up there with Becca?"

Shaking his head, "No, no, Son. You're best off, if you wait here with me."

Festus and Sam were trying to distract him. Festus began telling one of his famous Hagen family tales.

Then with all the commotion, a knock came at the door.

Sam looked at Matt. "Marshal. I'll get that." Sam was still in the habit of calling Matt, Marshal. Sam opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

Standing in the doorway was a rather tall man, slender, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Sam thought he looked familiar but something about the vibe Sam got from him wasn't a good feeling.

The man looked at Sam. "Are you the lawman named Dillon?"

Now this caught Matt's attention and he rose and walked to the door, as did John.

"Well, no Sir, I'm not. May I ask who you are and what you want here?"

"I need to see the lawman Dillon." The Man was abrupt.

Matt stood next to Sam. "Sam, I've got this." Standing with his feet slightly apart and thumbs hooked to his buckle. "I'm Dillon. Perhaps you can tell me what it is you want?"

"Well, now." This man took off his hat.

Matt just stared. "Do I know you?"

"No, Dillon, I don't believe you do but since you asked, I come to see the man and his woman that stole my children. Name's John J. Endicott, and I was told you have my children and…"

Quickly raising his hands, "Whoa, now, just hold on here." Matt now realized who he was. He had an uncanny resemblance to John.

John moved up close to him and before Matt could say anything, John pulled back and swung at him, connecting with his jaw, knocking him out onto the porch. "You have some nerve, coming here now, after abandoning us. You left us with nothing, nothing to survive on. Melinda had to do whatever she could to take care of us."

Endicott got back on his feet. "Now, wait a minute. That church man, he took you away and no one told me what became of you."

Reverent Brace is his name and he helped us. He made sure we found a good and decent home, a home with loving parents."

Matt let John have his say. Then he said, "Ok, Son. Let me handle this. Endicott," with a mean scowl, "he's not your son."

"They are my children." Endicott said in anger.

Coming up from behind, Kate held tight to Matt's arm. "Grandpa, who is this man?"

"Kate, honey, please, just go inside. Dan, will you keep her in there?"

"Sure, Pa. Come on, Kate. Do what he says."

"You can just turn around and go back where you came from." John, still in anger, commanded.

Through the hall from the kitchen, Melinda was carrying some clean linen to take to Mark and Kitty. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, my. What are you… where did you… Why are you here? You have some nerve!"

"Melinda? My, Lindy?" Endicott said as he reached for her.

"I'm not yours and haven't been for a long time." She screamed, as she pulled away. "You can't come here after all these years and try to claim us as yours. You have no idea what you did to us, put us through. Pa, please ask him to leave."

"Melinda, honey, don't you want to talk with him and see what he has to say?"

"NO, Pa, I don't. That man is dead to me." She turned and walked up the stairs, trying to push down the anger so as not to let Mark or Kitty see it.

"Momma, I brought these up, all fresh and clean. How's she doing?"

"We're coming along. This little one is stubborn." Kitty and Melinda each got on either side of Becca, leaning her up.

"Ok, Becca, now a deep breath and push."

As she pushed, Kitty and Melinda helped her by supporting her back, talking her through it.

"Good, now that was good. I see the head. Just a few more pushes and you'll be holding your little baby, my niece or nephew."

"Ohhh, here it comes again."

"Ok, remember, big push."

All you could hear through the house was Becca yelling. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Becca, one more should do it. Come on, Girl. One more." Mark teased.

And as she pushed with all her might, tears streaming down her face, she saw Mark smile bigger than life.

Then a loud cry!

Wrapping the baby in a blanket. "Well, now Momma, you did great. Want to meet your beautiful little girl?"

Out of breath, "Ohhh, a girl." Reaching out her hands, Becca stared at this little wonder. "Hello, little one. I'm your Momma."

Kitty left Melinda with Mark and Becca. She wanted to tell the others and John that he was a father of a beautiful baby girl. She rushed down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, stunned. Matt could tell from the look on her face that she knew something was wrong.

"Momma?" John ran to her. "Momma, did I hear a baby cry?"

Smiling at him. "Yes, Honey, you did. Why don't you go meet your daughter?"

John took the stairs two at a time.

Kitty looked to Matt then to the stranger standing in her parlor. "Matt? Cowboy, what's going on here?"

Matt quickly moved to Kitty, wrapping his arm around her. "How's Becca?"

"She's fine. What's going on here? Who is this man?" She stared at his face. her stomach began to churn.

Tipping his hat towards her, "Names Endicott, Ma'am. John Endicott. I was just telling Dillon here, I come to find my…"

Quickly, full steam, of anger. "You're gonna what? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Endicott, you can just leave."

"But, Ma'am, I come a long way."

"Uh huh. And you'll go back a long way too. Matt, I want this man out of my home. Now!"

"Now, Kitty, wait a minute here. We can handle this calmly. Endicott, Melinda, John and Mark are legally our children."

"Do you have any idea what you did to these children, leaving them the way you did? Why, Melinda was just fourteen and left with a responsibility of a grown woman trying to care for herself and her brothers." Kitty asked.

"Well, Ma'am, she's a woman. I knew she would do fine."

Now with steam coming off her, the redheaded anger took over. "She's a woman? She'll do fine? That poor child had to… to sell herself just to feed them. She and those boys walked the streets for Lord only knows how long. And where were you?"

"I… I…" Endicott never had a chance to say anything.

"Get out! Get out now! Matt …"

"Calm down, Kit. I'll handle this."

Kitty stared at him as if to burn holes in him. "They are my children, and have been for the last twenty-nine years."

"I'll leave this house now." Endicott said. "But this ain't over, not by a long shot."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Orphan Train

Kitty was pacing the room, trying to keep her anger under wraps. Matt was trying his best to calm her, attempting to stop her pacing and ranting. "Kitty, Honey, he's gone. Can you try to calm down and talk to me?"

"OHHH, Mattttt. I am so angry right now. How dare that man come to our home and think he has the right to claim…"

Grabbing her by her shoulders, to steady her, "Kit, I'm just as upset about this as you are. But getting all excited isn't going to help."

"It will for me." She said with a short tone.

Inhaling, Matt knew it wasn't going to be easy to calm her. As he said, he was just as upset but had a little better control of his temper.

"What could he possibly want, after all these years?" She asked.

"I don't know but, honey, we don't have to figure this out tonight."

"Well, I'm certainly am not going to be able to sleep, knowing that man is lurking around here."

"Kit, please take a deep breath. Let's go up and see the new baby. Come on. Please?"

Quickly taking her thoughts back to Becca and the baby, "Oh, alright. For tonight, we can table this discussion." They both headed up the stairs, to see their new granddaughter.

Now the family and few friends, gathered in the room ..all wanting to see the new arrival…

John and Becca sat holding their new little daughter. John looked at the baby then at everyone else. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

"She's perfect." Kitty said smiling.

Festus, of course, was trying to get close enough to try and make the baby smile.

"Ohhh, Festus. She doesn't know what you're trying to do."

"But, Miz Kitty, this here little bitty baby, she'a smiled at me."

Laughing, Mark looked at him and said, "Uncle Festus, its just gas."

"Gas?" Festus repeated.

"Yes, gas. She probably has air in her stomach. She's probably hungry."

Now everyone was trying to hold back a laugh.

Then Festus looked to Becca. "Miss Becca? What'cha gonna call this little bitty baby?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're all here. Since it's Christmas and we were blessed by the grace of God with this little one, we've decided to call her Grace Christina. Mom Kitty and Pa, would one of you like to hold her?"

"Here, Pa." John said handing him the baby.

"Ahh, she's kind'a tiny."

"Maybe. She won't break, Cowboy." Kitty said as she helped, giving him the infant to hold. "That's it just hold her head. There she's fine." Kitty rested her head against Matt's arm. "Ahhh, Cowboy, she is precious."

Matt smiled down at the baby. "Well, welcome to the family, Grace Christina Dillon."

After a few minutes, "Well, I think we should all go and let Becca get some much needed rest."

After all the holiday celebrating, things began to get back to normal in the Dillon household. Mark headed back to town, didn't want to be gone just in case anyone was looking for him.

Sam and Ellie had to go. A lot of work was waiting for them.

Other than the distraction of John Endicott, the family had a perfect holiday with everyone included.

Several days had gone by without any word from John Endicott. He wandered around town, trying to think of how he was going to get to see his children. He refused to believe or take any advice about the three children not being his. He made his way around town, listening and asking questions about the two he felt stole his children away, finding a new lawyer who had just moved to Dodge and set up practice.

Michael Morris, ESQ. He had made his way west, wanting to find a town where his services would be needed. Not knowing anything about the situation, he sat in his office listening to Endicott spinning his tale about how he lost his children, but to this point hadn't told Morris this all happened twenty nine years ago and that the said children were in fact, not children any longer.

"Well, Mr. Endicott, I certainly can look into your situation and then take steps from there. Now, I must ask you this."

"Go on, ask me whatever you want, if it will help me get back my family."

"Ok, can I assume you have a proper place in which to raise these children?"

Furrowing his brow, "Raise them? Why, I don't need to raise them."

Now confused, Morris stood rubbing his chin. "Now, let me get this right. You say your children were taken from you and taken clear across the country and you want to reclaim them from the people who took them in and adopted them?"

"Yes, that's what I've been telling you all along."

"And you say you won't be needing to raise them? Have I missed something here, Sir?"

Scratching his head. "They ain't little children anymore. But all the same, they are my family not that Dillon fella's and the redheaded woman."

"Dillon, you say?"

"Yes, that is their name. My little girl didn't even want to talk to me. They've done poisoned their minds."

"Are you referring to Matt and Kitty Dillon?"

"Yeah, Matt Dillon. That was his name."

"Well, now, wait a minute. Marshal Dillon, I mean Mr. Dillon would never just up and take someone's children away from them."

"Well, he… they did just that. Oh, they didn't know me but…"

"Wait, Mister. Maybe you'd better fill in a few things here."

"Ok, it's like this. I was raising my family in New York and the wife come down ill. And after I lost her, I was grieving somethin' awful. I had to go find work but it was hard and the girl, she was almost grown. It was up to her to take on some responsibility. After all, what do I know to do with little ones?"

Now Morris began thinking. Morris had become good friends with Mark once he decided to take over Doc's practice. They were about the same age. "If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Endicott, Melinda, John and Mark are the children you speak of?"

"Yeah. My Lindy, she'd grown to a pretty gal and John, well, he is the spittin' image of me."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you have no standing here. I suggest you take a ride to the Dillon's, if you want to know them again. Maybe it will happen. But as far as the law, there's nothing I can do. The Dillon's adopted them all legally."

His temper flared. "You too, huh?" He rose, looking at Morris. "Well, I'll show you all. I'm their Daddy." Then he stormed out of Morris' office.

Endicott made his way over to the Long Branch. The lunch time crowd was starting to come in. Sam spotted Endicott coming through the door. "Can I help you, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, coffee."

"We have a few specials you might be interested in. Would you like a menu?"

Endicott stared at Sam, studying his face. "Say, don't I know you from someplace?"

"Could be, Sir. I've been in Dodge many a year. And I believe we met on Christmas night."

"Christmas night, you say?"

"Why yes, don't you remember? When you came to the Dillon ranch?"

"Ok, yeah, now I remember. You were that big fella that answered the door."

"That's right. Miss Kitty and Marshal Dillon are good friends and have been for…"

"Ah, never mind." Endicott said. You're just be another one that thinks I shouldn't have my children."

After an hour or so, Endicott looked around the room and motioned to Ellie. "Say, where can a fella get a drink around here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. Dodge City is practically a dry…"

"Ahhhh, sheessh!" He got up and left without waiting for his bill when Sam tried to stop him.

"Hey, wait a minute. You didn't pay." Just as Sam finished, Endicott turned swiftly and took a shot at Sam with a full fist but nothing with any strength.

Sam took hold of him and tried to hold him from swinging again. "Now, look here, fella, I don't want to hurt you so…"

As they were standing on the boardwalk, Newly saw what was happening. "Hey, Sam, what's going on here?"

"Well, Newly, this here fella tried leaving without paying and just now took a shot at me."

"Now, fella, if you're really down on your luck right now, we can overlook you skipping on your bill."

"Ah, I don't need your charity."

Newly tried talking to him, thinking he needed help with something or another. "Sir, if you'll just calm down, my friend Sam here is just trying to help you out."

School was letting out just about that time and Melinda made her way down Front Street. "Hi, Uncle Sam, Uncle Newly."

This irritated Endicott. "What do you mean, Uncle Sam and Uncle Newly?"

Melinda spotted him. "Oh no."

"Lindy, these two here ain't your kin."

"Yes, they are, at least to me."

"Now, girl, you listen to me. I'm your father."

"NO! No, you're not! My father is my pa, Matt Dillon and I told you at the house. You are dead to me! Momma and Pa, they raised us very well in a loving home. They took great care of us. You have no business here so please leave us alone. All of us!"

She walked away and he began to follow her, grabbing her by the arm.

Quickly, Newly intervened. "Now, just you wait. Take your hands off the lady. She asked that you stop bothering her."

Endicott was in no mood to be brushed off, not by Melinda or Newly. Quickly, again losing his temper, he turned and swung at Newly.

Newly swung back, landing Endicott in the street.

Slowly gathering himself and getting to his feet, his nose and mouth bleeding, he brushed off his clothes, looked around, then spotted the doctor sign, swinging at the foot of the stairs. Walking up, trying to hold his fingers tight at his nose, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mark hollered. "It's open!"

"Hey, Doc, need a bit of help here."

Mark quickly sat him down looking at his nose and trying to see if it was broken. "This just happen, Sir?"

"Yeah, down stairs. That fella with the little tin star socked me."

"Newly?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that's what that other fella called him."

"Well, looks to me like you have a broken nose. I'll splint it up for you. Just be careful not to hit it again. Let it heal. OK?"

"I'm not planning on hitting it again. Wasn't planning it this time. First, my boy took a poke at me then this man with the tin star. And all I was trying to do is talk to my Lindy."

"Lindy?" Mark repeated.

"Yeah, my Lindy. My girl."

"Do you mean, Melinda?"

"Yeah, yeah. I always called her Lindy."

"Melinda Dillon Montgomery?"

"No, that ain't right. Her name is Melinda Endicott."

"Endicott? We haven't been Endicott for oh, twenty nine years. What do you want with my sister?"

"You're sister?"

"Yeah, Melinda, John and I are siblings."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Mark. Dr. Mark Dillon."

"Ohhhhh, Little Mark?"

"Who are you? And how do you know our names used to be Endicott?"

"Well, boy, I'm your father."

Mark stared at him with eyes wide, unable to say a word.

Endicott just studied Mark's face.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

Orphan Train

Mark looked around the room of his office. "My… my father?" Slowly crossed his lips.

"Come on, Son. You have to remember me."

Mark's breathing got heavier, then slamming his fist against the cabinet. "You may have been the man who along with my biological mother created me but you will never be my father."

"Son, it's been many a year and I found you now. All these years, I had no idea what became of my children."

"I'm not your son! All I remember about you is how you left us and left Melinda to try and provide for us. You don't deserve to call yourself a father." Mark spat out. "I… we have parents, good loving, caring parents. They were there when we needed them. They gave us a home, food, clothes, and love. You abandoned us. I was only eight when mother died and I was scared and didn't know what to think or what would happen to us. Melinda stopped going to school. She went out every day, just to try and feed us. What was so important in your life that you just walked out on three young children?"

"Son, I… I…"

Mark turned quickly. "I told you, I'm not your son. Just do everyone a favor and just go back where you came from. You saw me. I'm just doing great. Momma and Pa, they made sure we had everything we needed and that we learned what a family truly is. It's not always by blood. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

"You children are Endicott's and you can't change that."

Mark looked at him with a burning stare. "We already did, twenty nIne years ago. I am Doctor Mark Dillon and my parents, are the Dillon's. Matt and Kitty. They made me the man I am today and my Pap-Pap, Doctor Galen Adams. As for you, you are dead to me."

John Endicott was now extremely angry, hearing that statement and stormed out of Mark's office. "Damn you, Dillon." He headed out of town.

Newly saw him as he left the office then saw Mark coming out of the office behind him. "Mark? Mark, is everything alright?"

"Ah, Newly, that man…"

Newly looked puzzled. "Yeah, I was the one gave him the bloody nose."

"No, you broke it." He responded.

"Mark, he attacked Sam then me…"

"Oh, Newly, I get it. I almost hit him myself."

"Who is he?" Newly asked. "He said something to Sam about being your father?"

"Newly, he's dead to me. When our mother died, he... ugh! As far as I'm concerned, he died too. Now, excuse me. I need to go talk to Melinda." And he turned and headed for the school house.

Mark took the time to try and blow off some steam, as he made his way down Front Street and to the edge of town. He didn't want Melinda to see him in this state. As he approached the school house, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Melinda was alone in the room. She was finishing up paper work from the days lessons.

Feeling his presence, she peered up over her glasses. "Well, little brother. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Melinda, got a minute? I need to talk to you."

Seeing the serious look on his face, she closed the book in front of her. "Sure, Mark. Here, come sit."

"Look, Sis, I don't want to upset you but a man came in my office just now. Melinda, he said his name was John Endicott."

"Oh, Mark. I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"What? What do you mean? Have you seen or spoken to him?"

Placing her hands on his shoulder, "Mark, he came out to the house Christmas day. He was demanding to see, no, collect us."

"He what? I was at the house for Christmas. When was he there?"

"When you and Momma were delivering baby Grace."

"What about Pa?"

"Well, Pa tried to hear him out, you know Pa, but now, Momma; that was a whole different story. You know her temper."

Mark stopped and thought about Melinda's words. "Holy cow! Tell me."

"Well, as you can guess, she lit into him and threw him out. And you know Pa's not about to argue with her when she's like that."

Smiling at his sister, "That must have been a sight to see." Together they chuckled. They had seen first-hand many of times how Kitty could get, especially when someone tried to mess with her family.

"Say, little brother, if you're free for the day, how about you come out to the house for supper. Momma would love to see you. Pa too. They miss you an awful lot, now that you took over for Pap and moved into town."

"Yeah, sounds good. Just let me tell Newly so if anyone needs me he'll know where I am."

"Sure. I'll clear up here. I'll meet you at Newly's office."

Kitty was taking special care of Becca. She wanted to make sure she recuperated completely after Grace's birth. She was taking this opportunity to spoil her granddaughter as much as possible.

"Mom-Kitty, you don't have to wait on me so much. You've been so good to me."

"Rebecca Moran Dillon. You are my daughter, and I will take care of you just like anyone else in this family. Besides, you're gonna need your strength for this little one."

John would make a special point to stop in throughout the day. "Hi, Honey, Momma." Kissing her on the cheek.

"Look, I have something on the stove. I'll leave you two alone."

After she left, Becca smiled at John. "Your Momma called me her daughter just now. Not daughter -in-law."

"Becca, after all this time, that surprises you? Momma doesn't like steps unless she's climbing them. How's Grace?"

"Getting spoiled." She answered.

Kitty was finishing up with supper. She knew Matt and John were just about through for the day and Melinda would be home soon. The house felt more empty now that Caroline moved away and Kate lived down the hill. She was grateful that John and Becca agreed to stay at least for now.

Now that everything was about ready, Kitty walked out front. It was a beautiful day, even with all the snow. She stood staring off into the sky. Then she felt a presence.

When she turned, he was standing before her. "Well, now, if it ain't Miss High and Mighty?"

Kitty looked surprised. "What are you doing here? I want you to leave and I mean off this property!"

"Not so fast, Red." And at the bat of an eye he swung and clipped her across the jaw, knocking her un-conscience. He quickly scooped her up and drug her away before anyone could see them. Once in the trees behind the house, he threw her up over his horse and rode off.

Minutes later, John came down to the kitchen. Not seeing Kitty around, he walked outside calling for her. "Momma? Momma?" Puzzled and confused, he had a sick feeling in his gut. He ran towards the barn seeing she wasn't there. Now, as he exited the barn, he saw Melinda and Mark headed into towards the house. Now asking them, "Did either of you see Momma?"

"John," Melinda began with her brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Momma's not home? I didn't hear her say anything about coming to town, or going anywhere for that matter."

"No, Melinda. Ahhh… Mark, Becca and I were just talking to her in our room. She said she had something on the stove. I thought I heard her talking to someone but now I can't find her anywhere."

Jumping down off the wagon, Mark panicked. "Oh, John, this isn't good."

"Relax, Mark. She couldn't have gone that far so quick. Her horse is still in the barn."

Mark and Melinda looked hard at each other then Melinda said, "Mark, maybe you should tell him about your visitor today."

"Visitor?" John repeated.

Then in a low tone. "John, he came back. He went to Mark's office."

"He?" John asked.

With a stern look. "Yes, John, John Endicott. He was really angry, John, about Momma throwing him out. He told her and Pa that this wasn't the end."

"Wait a minute, here." Mark said; now upset. "Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything about all this?"

"Oh, Mark, Momma didn't want you to know what happened. She didn't want you to be upset."

"When is everyone going to realize I'm a grown man, not a child?"

"Look, you two search around here. I'm going up on the ridge and get Pa. He's gonna want to know what's going on." John quickly rode off up over towards the ridge where he and Matt were working. John rode as hard as he could.

Melinda and Mark began searching everywhere around the property.

John got within shouting range of Matt. "Pa! Pa!"

Matt heard him and turned. He could tell by John's tone that something was wrong. "Son, slow down. Where's the fire? You're gonna injure that horse."

Now out of breath, "Pa, it's Momma."

"Son, is she alright?"

Shaking his head, "Pa, she's gone and I don't think it's of her own choice."

Matt was stunned at John's statement.

"Pa, I think this might have something to do with…" John didn't even get to finish his thought.

Matt was up on his horse and racing off towards the house.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Orphan Train

Sitting in his office, reading through his mail and going over Wanted posters, Newly sat back, thinking about what had happened earlier. It didn't make much sense to him. Here's this man, not a young man, coming to town after all these years and deciding he now wants to be a part of his children's lives.

Just to be sure he was who he said he was, Newly sent out some wires checking on this man calling himself John Endicott. Such things as where he came from, was he wanted for anything, etc…

This had been a long day and he was ready to head home to his wife, when he heard a noise at the door to the office. Quickly he crossed the room to check. On the door was a note addressed to Melinda with instructions that she was to read and follow it exactly. Newly now had a feeling something was seriously wrong. Stopping by home, he let Amy know he was riding out to Matt and Kitty's place. He sensed that this was something Melinda would need help with. He rode as hard as he could, note in hand.

Matt, reaching the house, hurried inside. "Melinda Honey. What's going on? John tells me your momma disappeared."

Shaking her head. "Yes, Pa. I came in from town with Mark. We figured he could surprise Momma and stay for supper. John was already looking for her. He and Becca said she was preparing supper and then was just gone. Oh, Pa, what do you think happened?"

"Honey, I don't know."

"Pa, the stove was still on. Supper is partially set out. That's not like her to just go off."

"Honey, stay calm. We'll find her." He quickly rushed to his horse. John and Mark joined him. They spread out in different directions looking for tracks.

Melinda was pacing the parlor when she heard a horse. Rushing to see who it might be, she saw Newly.

"Hi there, Melinda. Matt around?"

Shaking her head, "No, he and my brothers just rode off to look for Momma."

"Look for Miss Kitty? Why? Something happen here?"

"We think so. Momma is missing."

"Well, this came for you." Handing her the note. "Something tells me, it might have something to do with whatever is going on. Which way did they head?"

"Not sure. I'm sure they will spread out and try to track. I wish Uncle Festus was with them . Pa always talks highly about his tracking skills."

"Don't you worry. I'll find Festus and we'll catch up with your Pa." Newly turned and headed back to town, forgetting to wait and see what was in the note.

Inhaling deeply, Melinda opened the note, stopping to read the instructions on the front. In big block print, it said:

"_Follow the instructions to the letter." _

Now opening it , she continued reading:

"_Lindy, you and your brothers are to meet me. There's an old cabin about 10 miles down that old road from town. It's a worn down shack but you can't miss it on the way. Now you and the boys come alone and leave that big lawman behind if you want nothing to happen to the redhead_."

Melinda gasped for air. "Momma." She rushed into the house and left a note for whoever returned and also told Becca to tell anyone who come back where she was headed.

Groggy and struggling to free herself, Kitty looked around the room. She couldn't move very much when she realized she was sitting tied in a chair. Her hands were tied behind her back. She quickly remembered being in front of the house and Endicott coming up behind her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she noticed him standing by the window watching out for Melinda.

"What did you do? And what are you looking for? What is it you want? Money?"

"Hush up, Woman!" He yelled out. "What I want will be here soon."

"You're liable to get more then you think." She said; still fighting to free her hands.

"Hush, Woman! If they want to help you, they'll have to come. Maybe then they will listen to me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Lindy and my boys."

Kitty looked around then she remembered. This was an old shack Louie Pheeters used to stay in, years ago. "Look, Mister…"

"Oh, just hush." He repeated. "Ain't nothing gonna happen to you. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Oh, no. Just have me tied up here like a rabid animal."

"I just need to talk to my children." Knowing he had the door covered, he decided to untie her. "Now, remember, Red. I have a gun. Don't make me wanna use it."

Kitty exhaled. "Don't you understand, Mister. They don't want to talk to or see you. Let me ask you something. Why? Why, after twenty nine years, is it now so urgent for you to want to walk back into their lives?"

"I just do." He answered.

"Uh uh. Something else is going on here." Kitty started to walk towards him.

"Et et. You just stay right over there or I'll hog tie you."

"Mister Endicott, isn't it enough just to know they had a good life, were well taken care of and loved? They've done very well. John and Matt are working together and raising horses. Melinda is a teacher. And Mark, when he first came to us, he was so scared and wouldn't talk for a long time. And today he is a doctor, and a very good one. The people in Dodge love him. Why would you want to hurt them by showing up here? I understand they are biologically your children but you left them. Abandoned them. They were living hand to mouth in the streets of New York. So why? Why now?"

Endicott thought for a moment. "I just need to see them, talk to them and tell them… tell them…"

Kitty watched and listened intensely. "Tell them what?"

Now he spotted someone riding up to the shack. "I need to make them understand before it's too late."

Kitty was furrowing her brow. "Too late? Too late for what?"

He was about to say something, then he heard a voice.

"Mister Endicott? Are you here? Momma?"

It was starting to get dark. Melinda wasn't sure now if this was some kind of trick. "Look, I came like you said. Now what do you want?"

When Kitty heard her voice, "Melinda! Melinda, Sweetheart. I'm here, inside the shack." Then she turned to Endicott. "Well, she's here. Let her in."

Slowly opening the door, he could see that Melinda was alone. "Where's the boys?" He shouted.

"They are with Pa, searching for Momma. Where is she? What have you done to her?" Now she was getting impatient.

"Oh, the Redhead is fine. You just come on in here."

Slowly, Melinda entered the shack.

Newly had returned with Festus. Becca told them about the note and told them what Melinda told her. "Oh, Newly. It's Mister Endicott. He has Momma Kitty. He took her, I think, to lure Melinda, John and Mark. Please find them."

Festus patted her hand. "Miss Becca, me and Newly will find Miz Melinda and Miz Kitty directly. And yer Pa. Well, I'm shore gonna catch up to Ol' Matthew and bring um all home. You kin betcha . Newly, I'm'a figerin' that there shack is ol' Louie's place. Let's git goin'."

Now that the sun was gone, Matt, John and Mark were having a tougher time following any tracks. They stayed in the direction of town. Eventually, they came across Festus and Newly. Newly filled Matt in on the note left for Melinda. Becca gave it to them since Melinda left it behind.

Melinda entered, rushing straight for Kitty. "Momma, are you alright?"

"Of course she's alright. I'm not gonna hurt her. She was just a way to get you and my boys to come."

"Ok, I'm here. Now what is it you want?"

"You was supposed to bring John and Mark."

"I told you they weren't there when I got your note and I'm not in the mood for your games. So, what do you want from me?" Melinda was still standing, clutching to Kitty.

"Look, Lindy Girl. I'm your Pa, not that lawman. I'm your blood. Come on, now. Can't you sit and hear what I have to say?"

Kitty motioned to her to play along. "Melinda, I guess it can't hurt to hear him out."

"No, I guess not." She answered.

Endicott sat down at a small table that was against the wall, pushing out the other chair. "Sit, Lindy." He hesitated then looked at her. "Please?"

Adjusting the chair, she sat and looked him square in the eye. "OK, I'm here and I'm listening."

"Honey, Lindy, I know you were just a girl, when I left. But you gotta' understand how it was for me."

"How it was for you?" She spat out. "You weren't fourteen and trying to figure out how to provide for two little brothers. We were out on the street, sleeping in alleys, begging for food and I was the one having to let all those men touch me. Made me feel so… so… ugh! Just to make enough to feed us. The only saving grace was Father Brace from the Children's Aid Society."

Endicott lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Lindy. But when your Ma died and left me alone with you three, I just didn't know what to do. I had to go and find me a…"

Now snapping back at him, "What? A bottle?"

Still not making eye contact, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I needed a bottle and after a while I needed it more then I needed family. But I'm paying now."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I'm dying, Lindy Girl. Doctor, back in the city, says my liver is real bad. Ain't no medicine for me. So don't you see? I couldn't just die and not find you all."

Kitty sat quietly biting her bottom lip.

Melinda turned to look at Kitty, unsure whether or not to believe him. They all sat quietly for a minute. Then looking at him, "Why wait twenty nine years? I'm sure Father Brace would have told you where we were."

"I know but at that time I didn't think I had me a right."

"And you think you do now?" She responded.

"Well, I couldn't go to my grave not knowing if you were with a family being cared proper for."

"How long do you have?" She said, mellowing just a bit.

"Don't know for sure. But that Doc in the city says won't be long and that I should get all my things in order.

Just then in the silence of the room, they could hear the sound of riders.

Kitty quickly ran towards the window. In the darkness she could several riders. "Well, it looks like your Pa and John, Mark and two others." Kitty went to open the door.

"NO WAIT!"

Suddenly, Matt yelled out. "Endicott! This is Matt Dillon! Kitty? Can you hear me? Endicott, I'm coming in." As Matt approached the door, it opened.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Orphan Train

Conclusion

Matt watched slowly as the door opened.

Endicott stood with gun pointed. "Drop the gun, lawman. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Matt slowly lowered his gun. "Kitty? Are you alright?"

"Matt, yes, I'm alright."

Entering slowly, Festus and Newly, along with a few others, hung back.

"Dillon, I just wanted to talk to my children. I need them to know, I love them. You stole them away."

"No, Endicott. We gave your children a home." Matt answered back.

"I need them, well, to know I love them and care about their well being. You stole my children from me."

"Endicott, these children were scared and lost. Kitty and I gave them love and family and purpose."

Kitty added, "Matt, maybe if we let him say what it is he wants to say…"

Then Melinda added, "Look, Mr. Endicott. I understand what you need but know that we were well loved and cared for. I know you gave me life but Momma and Pa, they gave us a life. You may have had your reasons but you have to understand. We had a good life and are very happy. Momma and Pa loved us. Please accept that." 

In his weakened state, Endicott slumped. "It wasn't fair! Caroline left me too soon. She left me with three children. I was a poor excuse for a father but that doesn't mean I didn't love them."

Kitty, now feeling vulnerable, said, "Look, Mr. Endicott. I understand you may love them and if you are in the state you say you are, you are more than welcome to spend time with them, if that is what they decide. But please know, Matt and I love them as if… Well, they are our children. You need to understand that. We have dedicated our lives to their well being. We love them."

Matt moved closer to Kitty. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, Cowboy. I am now."

Newly and Festus slowly moved in. "Matthew? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Festus, I just want to get Kitty and Melinda home."

"Will do, Matthew. We'll get them safely home directly."

Matt decided not to press charges. They made their way home. Melinda filled John and Mark in on everything that happened. Each of them spent time letting John Endicott say what he felt he had to say, knowing this was what he needed.

Later when they were all together again, Melinda called the family together. "Momma, Pa, we know this is his dying wish to clear the air with us. But we want you to know, you are Momma and Pa. But if our mother and father hadn't brought us into the world, we wouldn't be the family we are today.

**Four Months Later**

Melinda and John gathered Mark, Kate and Caroline together. We need to celebrate Momma and Pa's anniversary. It's their thirtieth."

Caroline and Tim traveled home. Melinda gathered everyone she could find. This was going to be a big celebration. Everyone gathered at the house.

Kitty was just excited she was going to see all her family at once.

When they all were together, Melinda said after supper, "Can I have everyone's attention? I want to make a toast. Everyone raise your glasses. I want to make a toast. This toast is to the two people that gave us a home and a life filled with caring and love. No one could ask for anything more. Momma and Pa, happy 30th anniversary! And may you have many more. We, your children and family, love you, more then you know."

As everyone slowly left to go to their homes, Matt and Kitty sat snuggled together.

"Cowboy, it's been a long road to hoe, but I couldn't ask for anything more. In the beginning, it was a struggle but I'd say we had it all." She snuggled against him.

"Yeah, Honey. We had it all. Who knew that our lives would change just by a single train. The Orphan Train pulling into Dodge. Thank God for small prayers."

Matt looked at Kitty, cupping her face in his hands. "Honey, thank you for, well, having faith that we were meant to be. Kitty Russell Dillon. I love you."

"You know, Cowboy, that's a good thing, cause I love you too!"

"Kit, I think it's time for us to turn in."

Slowly, the two, arm in arm, walked up the stairs filled with a love to last a lifetime.

Fini


End file.
